


The Heir

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), No Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Con-artist Levi x Princess Reader》|Single|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦Separated at the age of 9. (Y/N) (L/N) doesn't remember her family or where she came from. All she has left of her family is a necklace given to her by her mother. After turning 19 she decides she'd go and find her family if they were still living. But with no money and no source of transportation, she has to seek out someone who can help her.Levi Ackerman, a con-artist trying to make a living with his two friends Hanji and Erwin. Their current target is the Queen of Anari. The queen is still in search of her missing daughter and will pay any price she has to in order to have her daughter home safe. Levi and his group are now out looking for the best actress to play the part so they can con the queen into giving them money.But what happens when this con-artist falls for the long lost princess?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Thursdays ☆





	1. Safe & Simple

~(N/N)~

 

_~Dream~_

 

_I never imagined something like this to happen. But a king always has enemies lurking somewhere. I just never imagined it would be someone I believed to be a close friend of my father's._

_The horrifying images of his limp body bleeding out on the floor remained vivid in my mind as I took off down the hall. His guards along with himself rushed after me separating me from my own mother._

_I held the skirt of my gown up so I wouldn't trip and get caught. I knew if I did get caught I would be killed on the spot. He planned to slaughter us, the king of Sinira. The now opposing country that was willing to start a war._

_Making a sharp turn around the corner I bump into someone. We both fell to the ground, I didn't have time to sit around and check if he was alright, scurrying to my feet I grab his hand helping him up. "Help me!" I plead._

_His jet black hair was a mess but looking into his steel eyes I could tell he was concerned yet scared probably from hearing all the commotion. He squeezes my hand before pulling me down the hall. "This way!" he says._

_"There she goes!" I hear a man shout behind me._

_The boy and I pick up the pace rushing down the long hall, I hoped it wasn't a dead end because then it wasn't only my life on the line but the boys'. We turn onto another corner before the guards could see us the boy shoves me into a cleaning supply closet. It had a single window._

_It looked big enough for both of us to slip through. "Go, I'll hold them off." the boy says._

_He pushes me up towards the window as I climb on the crates. I look back as my hands lay on the windows. "But you will be killed! Come with-"_

_"Get out of here." he mutters hastily._

_I do as told and with all my might push the window open. I look back once more before jumping out, it was a high jump. Once I hit the grass I took off to the woods that surrounded the castle. Jumping and ducking I got quite a ways from the castle, but I knew that soon they'd find I was nowhere in the castle and would start looking elsewhere._

_I glance back for a mere moment which was a horrible mistake. Due to my lack of checking where I was going, I slip on a wet rock by the stream. The water was fast due to a nearby waterfall, and thanks to that I was caught in the current. In the water, I tried to swim and get close to the other side of the stream then climb up but it was no use. And once I came to the waterfall there was no saving me then._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I shot up from my small bed. Huffing softly I place my hand over my racing heart.  _Not again._  My head darts when there was a knock at my door.  _My caretaker._  Stepping in she smiles gently. "Oh you're awake good." she says.

I let out a sigh and slip out of the bed. "Yeah, do you need help making breakfast?" I ask. She nods and smiles gently still.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." I tell her.

She nods and shuts the door again, I then turn to my dirty mirror looking back at myself. Kostina, my caretaker found me at nine years old wandering around. Or so she says, since then I have no memory of what happened to me before she found me. She was the only family I had but I always wondered if there was somebody else.

As I got ready for the day I meet Kostina out in the small kitchen. After finding me Kostina and I took refuge on Anari Island, the island had three main towns, I lived in Roseri. The island was south of Anari itself. Due to King Darius trying to take over Anari most of the folk came to the island after hearing that the island may split away from Anari and become its own country.

But years passed and nothing of the sort has happened yet. Walking up to Kostina she steps aside allowing me to help with the dishes from last night's dinner. "Did you have the dream again?" she asks.

She was the only one who knew about my dream about King Darius chasing me, and the boy who saved me. But it was only a dream, there was no logical reason why King Darius would be chasing me. "Yes." I answer curtly.

"Maybe it must mean something." she mutters.

I shrug my shoulders.  _Who knows._  "Maybe you should go into town today. Get out a little, you've been cooped up here for days. Maybe you'll meet a handsome fellow?" Kostina says.

"Maybe, I'll pick up some stuff up for dinner tonight." I tell her.

She smiles and nods. That's how it was each and every day I came to this island. Simple, and safe. I never asked her about my family, because I didn't think she'd know anything about them. After I had gotten the dishes washed, I get ready to head into town. Hoping, something new happens. 


	2. Ready To Leave The Nest

~(N/N)~

 

With a bag on my shoulder, I headed for town. As I passed by people they talked about the lonely Queen. It's been ten years since she had gone into hiding. And yet King Darius of Sinira hasn't done anything. He hasn't sent men or ordered to seize the country. For ten long years, he's idly sat by and done nothing.

I shake my head and walk a little faster along the dirt path until I reach town. I walked along the market scanning the fresh fish, deli along with the fruits and vegetables deciding what to have for dinner tonight. Or at least what I could afford. Kostina didn't have much to give, she had very little money to buy food. But just enough to make something small for the both of us.

Picking up a few things I walk forward, suddenly someone bumps into my shoulder hard making me step back. "Tch, what where you're walking brat." I hear a man say.

I nearly turned to call him out, tell him to watch where  _he_ was going. But decided against it, I let out a huff and carry on. By the time I had gotten the things I needed I headed back. When I reached the house Kostina was waiting for me she smiled weakly. "Back so soon? I thought you would've enjoyed the lovely day." she says.

"I've had plenty of air Nana." I tell her.

As I go to step past her she cuts me off and crosses her arms. "Young lady you are nineteen years old. You should be doing adventurous things. Find your family, travel the world-"

"With what money Nana?" I ask.

She then pulls a single coin out, but it wasn't just any coin. It was the type of currency they used in the capital Emberwood. "That won't get me any-"

Kostina then takes my hand and places the coin in my hand. "If not you will find your way. You need to live your life and not worry for me child. Don't live a simple life." she says.

I let out a sigh as my fingers fold over closing over my palm to cover the coin. "So you're kicking me out?" I ask.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you must. I beg you- go find your family I believe they are still out there." she says.

"How would I know if they were still even alive- or wanted me-"

"That is something you will have to find out yourself, tomorrow pack your things and head for the train station. Take the train to Lebari, get on a boat from there and sail to the mainland. I assume your family lives on the mainland where I found you." she says.

I let out another sigh and hand her the bag. She wasn't really giving me a choice anymore, she was kicking me out. But she was right, if I had family I want to find them...see if they still want me. "Alright." I say.

Finally, she steps aside and I walk into our small home. The only clue I had was the necklace I wore every day. Kostina said that the jewelry was made of Balisian silver. So I planned to go to Balis, in hopes to find someone or something there. My hand rested over the necklace feeling the large locket under my fingers. I could never get it opened, and I wondered what was inside all the time.

I've tried before to open it, but it wouldn't budge. As I enter my bedroom, I grab one of the bags I had in my tiny chest that served as a dresser among other things. I packed the essentials so I was ready to go tomorrow. I slip the coin in the bag for later knowing I may need it at some point, although I didn't know how much good it would bring me.

After doing that, I return to the main room and sit with Kostina for a minute before going outside again to water her plants. It was early spring so we wouldn't be expecting any new fruits or vegetables for a while. It was my job to tend to them since Kostina was old and her body was frail. "I hope you realize I'm doing this because I want what's best for you. You're young and should live your life and have adventures. Not stay here in this shack helping an old woman." Kostina says.

I nod and smile. "I know Nana, I just...don't know if there anyone out there left to my family." I mutter.

She shrugs and smiles. "You may be surprised, but you can always come back to visit me." she says.

I nod and smile. "I promise." I mutter.    


	3. Improvise

~Levi~

 

I didn't think it would be this hard. Who knew so many women could look like Princess of Anari. They had the same hair color, or eye color and physic.  _Dammit Hanji, why did you have to come up with auditioning? This is gonna take hours._  I didn't mind the fact we could audition women to play the part. It's just I hated sitting around waiting to find the right woman.

As Erwin called for the next woman, it was an older lady, a lot skinnier. With her name on the list I lean forward, and in a dramatic tone, she says, "Mother, it's me (Y/N)." in that moment I scribbled over her name while thanking her.

"Next!" I call.

On and on more women came to the stage and pretended to be the girl we were looking for. There were a few that could do the job, but I wasn't entirely convinced. Even still they would need a lot of training and studying in order to be passed off as the Princess.

When the auditions came to a close I stood up from my seat. Shoving the pictures and lists away I let out a long tired groan. "We're never gonna find her. And I'm not gonna train women from a fuckin' brothel to become Princess of Anari." I tell Hanji and Erwin who both stayed seated.

"We'll find a girl to properly play the part. That was only the first showing, if we have to we can search Roseri." Erwin says.

"She's here somewhere, she's gotta be just under our noses." I say, walking up to the table I grab my bag and signal them to head out back to our place for the night. In the small town of Saliti, I didn't think we'd find a woman to play the part. Sure there were ones who looked like the princess or rather close. But they were all too dumb for me to handle, or at least that's what I got from the audition here tonight.

When we got to our place, the three of us slipped through the board that kept people like us from getting in. Well, a poor job anyway. After we closed it back up, Erwin started the fireplace in the living space up the stairs. This house was huge and had two different living spaces, one downstairs, and the other up.

I follow behind Hanji while she continues to look at the list of women.  _Too bad, it can't be the real princess, but lucky for us the Queen won't even know until it's too late._  When we came to the second living space we all gathered around staying warm by the fire.

"I think that one shy girl, in the blue dress looked good. She could pull it off." Erwin says as he shows me a picture.

"She's too shy. The princess is a little more...rebellious." I tell them. The two didn't know this, but I used to work in the palace a long time ago when I was a boy before the assassination of the king. I only had a few glimpses of the princess and I didn't peg her to be someone utterly shy at all. But who knows... for all, I know the real princess could be dead.

They took my word for it without question. They figured I had done enough research on the princess to know what she was like. Turning my head slightly I look over at the fire.  _If the king wasn't betrayed by his best friend, I'd still have a roof over my head instead of this...constant migrating and looking for ways to get money._  It was tiring.


	4. Journey To The Past

~(N/N)~

 

I stood outside the door with my bag over my shoulder. I was in the middle of saying goodbye to Kostina. "Be safe, and write to me when you can. Like I said you should head for the mainlands...if you get that locket open it may help you get to where you need to go." she says.

I nod my head. "Thanks for everything." I say, leaning down I hug her tightly before going on my way. As I headed up the dirt path, I look back for only a moment watching Kostina wave to me. I do the same before walking a little faster.

I planned to get a train to Lebari then a boat to the mainland, how I would get them was beyond me. But I was willing to try anything or seek assistance from someone. As I reach town instead of going down the market I went to the station where I stood in line.

When it was my turn I came up to the window and smile gently. "I'd like a ticket please." I say a little too confidently.

"Do you have an exit visa?" the man asks.

"Exit visa?" I ask.

He then points to the sign. "No exit visa no ticket." he then snaps in annoyance. He shoos me away and I glare at him.  _Well, you didn't have to be so rude._  As I turn someone caught my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"You are headed to Lebari right?" the elder woman asks.

I nod slowly and look around feeling a little uncomfortable. "Y-yes, do you know where I can get...an exit visa or ticket?" I ask.

"Look for Levi Ackerman, he can help." she says.

I nod slowly. "Where can I find him?" I ask.

She pulls me closer. "He is in an abandoned mansion north of town. You will know when you see it. I have heard he keeps objects stolen from the royal palace...but you didn't hear any of this from me." she says.

I nod my head and purse my lips together. I head back out of the station, and point myself north and begin heading back outside of town.  _I gotta be smart here, I could be getting played. But what man who's seeking shelter in an abandoned mansion would have tickets for me? Or exit visa?_

I walk up a different trail wondering if I was even going the right way. The trail was long, really long, as I look back I let out a sigh.  _I'm beginning to think that old lady was just screwing with me._  But soon after walking for miles, I finally came to the old looking mansion. It was boarded up, slowly walking up I step up on the deck.  _So this is the place..._

 

~Darius~

 

"Your Majesty, the sibyl wishes to speak with you." my servant says.

I wave my hand, quickly he bows and dashes off to retrieve my sibyl. The woman walks in and bows before me. "My Lord, I have received a vision." she informs me.

"Obviously otherwise you would not be seeking council with me. Carry on woman." I tell her.

She bows once again and folds her hands in front of her being. "I have seen another member of the (L/N) line. They still breathe." she tells me.

I lean forward, my lips curve down into a frown. "How is that possible, the only living heir should be the Queen." I say.

"It is just what I've seen...it is their only daughter sir. Also, I may know where she is hiding." the woman says.

I lean back again. "Where is she?" I ask.

She remained silent for a moment. "I may be wrong...but in the vision, there was a sign...it looked to have read Roseri...but it was far off so-"

"You are dismissed, guards!" I call.

Two of the guards came in after the Sibyl left. "Bring me my two best assassins and brings them to me." I order.

"Yes, Your Majesty." they both say before running off. I lean back and over my face in frustration.  _Damn rat, how the hell did you get away?_  It's been years since I had last seen their daughter... and the last time seeing her was when I murdered her father. If she's still alive then my chances to take over Anari will be lost.


	5. Familiar Things

~(N/N)~

 

I walk up a different trail wondering if I was even going the right way. The trail was long, really long, as I look back I let out a sigh.  _I'm beginning to think that old lady was just screwing with me._  But soon after walking for miles, I finally came to the old looking mansion. It was boarded up, slowly walking up I step up on the deck.  _So this is the place..._

I pulled the boards off the front door and slip through with ease. The house was dark but with the little light slipping through the windows I made my way over into what looked to be a dining room. "H-hello?" I call.

There was no answer, so I made my way through the house. Going into a living space, I found many objects laying on the coffee table. Coming up to the table I kneel before it looking at the objects. My fingers run along the vase, it had bears on it.  _Why does this look so...familiar?_

With a sigh, I stand back up and look at the other objects, such as a fancy brush and mirror. Taking the mirror into my hands I look at my own reflection. After seeing myself I set the mirror down and move onto the other objects. There were different furs too and a dress on a manikin.

I could then hear voices, my head looks up wondering if there was someone upstairs. As I walk out of the living space I stop when I don't hear anything new. Turning I look around the foyer a little longer seeing paintings along the walls.  _It sure does seem like someone is keeping things here._

I suddenly then heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Quickly I head for the stairs and rush up to them. When I came to the top of them I stood at the end of a long hallway. I glance behind me finding a large portrait with a man, woman, and child. My eyes narrow trying to focus on the faces.  _Strange..._  Looking more closely at the little girl I didn't know someone had come out of one of the rooms. My fingers run along the painting of the canvas.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I hear a man call.

I turn back finding a man with jet black hair looking my way.  _Oh shit, there is someone here._  I stood there for only a moment before taking off back down the stairs.  _This is the wrong place, it has to be._

Rushing down the stairs I dash over to the front door, but before I could sleep through the space between the boards, my arm was caught. Darting my head back I look to find the same man holding my wrist. His eyes were wide and he slowly pulls me away from the door. His grip wasn't tight but still, I wasn't sure what he'd do to me after I've broken into his home. 


	6. The Royal Highness

~(N/N)~

 

I glance back at them finding them a few feet away from me. "I-I... Are you Levi Ackerman?" I ask. 

His eyes were widened and focused on something behind me, maybe the photo. "Maybe...that all depends on who's looking for him." he says.

Two other people come up to me while the man named Levi circled me like a vulture. I step back at him. "Would you stop that?" I ask in an annoyed tone. He raises his hands in surrender and finally stops when he stood in front of me again.

"Why did you come in here?" the blonde man asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, it was really stupid of me to come in. "Someone told me that I had to look for Levi Ackerman if I wanted to get a ticket for the train going to Lebari." I tell them.

"And why should we give you anything when we don't even know you? Not to mention you broke into our home." Levi says.

I roll my eyes. "My name is (N/N), I need to go to Lebari so I can catch a boat to the mainlands. I'd like to go to Balis." I explain.

His eyes widened in surprise at me, he glances back at the two others before looking back at me. "So tell me this (N/N)....is there a last name?" he asks.

I shook my head. "I don't remember my last name." I tell him. "I was found wandering around when I was nine-years-old." I explain.

He moves in closer intrigued. "And before that?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't remember...it's strange I know." I tell him.

He then turns his head to the side seeming now unsatisfied with my answer. "Perfect." he mutters.

"I do have one clue though, and that is Balis, so can you help me or not?" I ask in a rather hasty tone.

He smirks my way before turning to the woman behind me. "Hanji the tickets." he mutters.

The woman named Hanji pulls the tickets from her coat and hands them to him. "Oddly enough we're actually headed to Balis." he says.  _Oh nice, that's easy then._  He reveals the four tickets and I nearly jump to grab one. "Unfortunately the fourth ticket is for her, the Princess." he says, he extends his hand out to the portrait by the door and I look back.

"Oh." I say

Levi pulls me along while the other two people follow close behind. The tall blonde man locks arms with me along with Levi. "We are going to reunite the Royal Highness with her mother." the blonde man says.

"You know you kinda look like her." Levi then says causing me to turn my head.

"She has the same (e/c) eyes as her father-"

"She does." the woman named Hanji butts in now walking in front of us backward. "And even look she has the Queen's chin-"

Back and forth they began listing all the ways I looked similar to the princess. "You'd be the same age, and clearly have the same physical type." Levi says.

"Are you saying that I could be the Princess?" I ask in disbelief.

"All I'm saying is that I've seen thousands of girls and none of them resemble the Princess as much as you do- I mean look at the portrait." he says stopping in front of another.

I glare at him, not believing him for a second. "I knew you three were crazy but now I think you're all mad." I say. I start to walk away when I hear their shoes scuff against the grown.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you." Levi says.

"And no one knows what happened to her." the blonde man steps in.

"You're wanting to go to Balis-" Levi says.

"And her only family is in Balis." Hanji cuts him off. I look at all three of them taking in every bit of what they knew.  _This is crazy- I couldn't possibly._  Levi then grabs my shoulders leading me back to the portrait.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" he asks.

"That I could be royalty?" I ask.

They all nod and I look back up at the portrait. "I don't know...I guess every girl wishes they were a Princess at one point in their lives." I say.

 

~Levi~

 

I turn away and check my watch on my wrist. Erwin went on about the royal family that's when I went and grabbed both Hanji and Erwin. "Really wish we could help but the fourth ticket is for the Princess." I tell her as I start to walk away. "Good luck." I say.

"Why didn't you tell her about our plan?" Hanji asks softly.

We turn the corner heading towards the kitchen. "All she wants to do is go to Balis, it would be a waste-"

"I think we're walking away too soon." Erwin cuts me off.

"Don't worry, just walk a little slower." I say as I both slow them down with my hand.  _5...4...3...2...1_

"Levi!" I hear her call.

We kept walking up until I could hear her shoes click against the floor. "Levi wait!" she calls. I turn back to look at her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a Princess or whatever." She says.

I nod in agreement. "And if I'm not, the Queen will know right away. Then it's just an honest mistake." she says, she steps closer to me.

"It's plausible."

"And if you are the Princess, then you'll have your mother again." the blonde man says.

"He's right, either way, it gets you to Balis." Hanji says.

"Then it's settled." Levi says. 


	7. Unspoken Attraction

~The Next Day~

 

~(N/N)~

 

On the train that next morning, I sat across from Erwin and Hanji. Levi came in with his bag and put it on the shelf above my seat. Levi then takes a seat next to me and I slouch a little while holding my locket in my hands.

I was trying to open it yet again before Levi nudges my arm. "Stop fiddling with that thing, and sit up straight. Remember you're the Princess." he reminds me.

I roll my eyes and slouch even more. "How is it you know what Princess do and don't do?" I ask.

He smirks and leans closer to me. "I make it my business to know." he says.

"Oh." I mutter.

"Look (N/N) I'm just trying to help, okay?" he asks.

Slowly I sit up and rest my hands on my lap. "Levi."

"Yes."

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" I ask.

"Of course."

I lean into him now with a soft glare. "Then stop telling me what to do." I tell him in an annoyed tone. This caused Hanji to burst into laughter while Erwin smirks.

"She certainly has a mind of her own." Erwin says.

I hear Levi grumble. "Yeah I hate that in a woman." he mumbles, that's when I turn my head and stuck my tongue out at him like a child. Erwin then chuckles shortly before looking back at his lap that had a book in it.

I decided I'd go and grab something to eat. Standing up I maneuver myself to the door of our little sitting room and slip out into the hallway. There were a few people out and about, I head for the dining cart where I'd find something to eat.

In there I went to the buffet. With a plate, I place some food on it while slowly shuffling to the end of the line. When I turn to go sit at a table I felt a sharp pain on my arm that was at my side. I nearly drop the plate in my other hand but manage to balance myself out after. There was a man by me with a knife, he looks at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry, here let me." he says as he places a cloth on my arm.

"Oh, thanks I'm alright though." I say. He takes the cloth away and walks away seeing that I didn't need any help.  _Well, I could've still used the cloth...oh well._

He nods and begins to walk off leaving me by myself again. I let out a sigh, then check my arm I find I have a large cut on my arm but it was mostly hidden by my baggy sleeve. I watched as other people took their food back to their booths to sit and eat so, I decided to do the same.

Sliding the door open I find that Hanji and Erwin were gone. "Where did they go?" I ask.

"Hanji went to the bathroom and Erwin is probably in the dining cart." Levi says.  _Funny I didn't see him there._  I shrug it off and go sit across from him and eat my food silently. I watched as he was writing things down in a small notebook.  _I wonder what he's writing._

I lift my other hand to pick at my food some more, but before I could put any food in my mouth Levi leans forward and grabs my wrist. "What the hell happened here?" he asks, his face went from stoic to concern rather quickly.

"Oh it's nothing, someone accidentally cut me-"

"That's a big ass cut (N/N)." he says.

I let out a sigh and extend my arm out while he stands up to grab the first aid kit he brought in case any of us got hurt. "It's just a cut, nothing I haven't had before-"

"Well, you should take better care of yourself. You're a Princess and your image is everything. There are people who don't like seeing scars on people." he informs me.

I groan softly and roll my eyes once more. "You make royalty sound so boring." I groan.

He lets out a 'tch' while he cleans out my wound. After he wraps my arm up in a bandage he sighs and leans back. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot here." he says.

"I think we did to." I say, then looking up at him I smirk. "And I appriciate your apology." I tell him.

He then darts his head in my direction with a confused look on his face. "Apology? Who said anything about an apology, I was just saying-

"Look don't talk to me, it's only gonna annoy me." I tell him.

"Fine, I'll be quiet- I'll be quiet if you be quiet."

"I'll be quiet." I answer.

"Fine." he says.

"Fine." I say, I had to have the last word, sighing I look out the window, he groans and turns away. "Do you think you're gonna miss it?" I ask.

"What your talking?" he asks.

I turn and glare at him before pointing at the window. "Roseri." I answer.

"No." he answers.

"But it was your home?" I ask, now trying to get to know him a little.

His head rises slowly. "It was a place I once lived end of story." he says.

"Then you plan on making Balis your new home?" I assume.

He groans in annoyance and turns to me. "What is it with you and home?" he asks.

I stand up and turn to him with a glare. "Well, for one thing, it's what every  _normal_  person wants and for another thing-" I stop and try and move his legs that were now blocking my path to the door. "It's a thing where you-"

"What?" he asks.

Frustrated I jump up on the seat and go around. "Oh forget it!" I snap, coming out on the other side I finally met with Hanji who came through the door.

"Oh thank god, can you please tell him to go away!" I say.

"What did he do now?" she asks.

"Me? It's her she's the-"

I groan loudly as I leave again with the plate that was now empty.  _God, he's so annoying!_ I storm my way down the hall and back into the dining cart to give the workers my plate.

 

~Levi~

 

I watch as Hanji goes to pull a blanket from her bag. "Maybe it's an unspoken attraction." Hanji mumbles.

"Are you serious? With that shitty little brat?" I bark back at her.

Hanji giggles while I head out of the booth. "Unspoken attraction my ass." I grumble.  _Where the fuck is Erwin?_  I storm my way towards where Erwin was supposed to be when I found him that's when I started to ramble, and vent to him.  _This was gonna be a long ass ride._


	8. Recurring Dream

~(N/N)~

 

I awoke on the train seat, and with quick reflexes, I smacked the person who had woken me up. On accident of course, since. "Motherfucker-"

As I open my eyes I turn to find Levi, "Oh I'm sorr- oh wait it's just you." I say I unravel the blanket and sit up while he holds his nose. He sits back on the chair when Hanji and Erwin step in.

"What now?" Erwin asks.

"She smacked me." Levi says.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "Accidentally- anyway what's going on?" I ask.

"We're in Lebari, it's late so we're gonna find a place to stay, the boat will be here in the morning." Erwin says.

I nod and get up from my seat while Levi continued to hold his nose.  _I didn't even hit him that hard._  "Men are such babies." I mutter. Grabbing my bags I follow Hanji and Erwin off the train. Levi followed close behind with his own bags.

The four of us all wandered around town looking for a cheap place to stay to save money. When they found a place, I didn't expect my roommate to be Levi. With my small bag I set it on one of the two beds. "I don't see why I couldn't share a room with Hanji." I mutter.

"Yeah well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind either. Now shut up and change." he says before walking over to the bathroom.  _You don't have to be so rude about it._  Letting out a huff my shoulders slumb as I pull out more comfortable clothes. I change into the nightgown and wait for Levi to come out of the bathroom so I could use it.

Once he did I rush in and shut the door. After doing my business there, I return to the room. Levi was already in bed but with the light on and a book in his hands. Walking over to the other bed I get in under the covers and lay back. "How's your nose?" I ask.

"It's not broken so that's a plus." he says.

My lips crack up in a half smile, sighing I turn and lay on my back. "How long until we get there?" I ask.

"Depending on the boat could take a week maybe." he says.

I let out a sigh again then nod at his answer. "Get some sleep." he says as he closes his book, turning he flicks the light off and I turn my back towards him. I yawn softly before pulling the covers over my shoulders.

 

_~Dream~_

 

_I never imagined something like this to happen. But a King always has enemies lurking somewhere. I just never imagined it would be someone I believed to be a close friend of my father's._

_The horrifying images of his limp body bleeding out on the floor remained vivid in my mind as I took off down the hall. His guards along with himself rushed after me separating me from my own mother._

_I held the skirt of my gown up so I wouldn't trip and get caught. I knew if I did get caught I would be killed on the spot. He planned to slaughter us, the King of Sinira. The now opposing country that was willing to start a war._

_Making a sharp turn around the corner I bump into someone. We both fell to the ground, I didn't have time to sit around and check if he was alright, scurrying to my feet I grab his hand helping him up. "Help me!" I plead._

_His jet black hair was a mess but looking into his steel eyes I could tell he was concerned yet scared probably from hearing all the commotion. He squeezes my hand before pulling me down the hall. "This way!" he says._

_"There she goes!" I hear a man shout behind me._

_The boy and I pick up the pace rushing down the long hall, I hoped it wasn't a dead end because then it wasn't only my life on the line but the boys'. We turn onto another corner before the guards could see us the boy shoves me into a cleaning supply closet. It had a single window._

_It looked big enough for both of us to slip through. "Go, I'll hold them off." the boy says._

_He pushes me up towards the window as I climb on the crates. I look back as my hands lay on the windows. "But you will be killed! Come with-"_

_"Get out of here." he mutters hastily._

_I do as told and with all my might push the window open. I look back once more before jumping out, it was a high jump. Once I hit the grass I took off to the woods that surrounded the castle. Jumping and ducking I got quite a ways from the castle, but I knew that soon they'd find I was nowhere in the castle and would start looking elsewhere._

_I glance back for a mere moment which was a horrible mistake. Due to my lack of checking where I was going, I slip on a wet rock by the stream. The water was fast due to a nearby waterfall, and thanks to that I was caught in the current. In the water, I tried to swim get close to the other side of the stream and climb up but it was no use. And once I came to the waterfall there was no saving me then._

 

_~Dream Over~_


	9. Lie

~(N/N)~

 

On the boat, I watched as it got further and further away from the island. My home, I didn't know when I'd be back here, maybe I would never return. With my bag in my hand, I let out a long sigh before going to head to my cabin.

Walking down the stairs I came to the door, it was slightly open and I could hear talking.  _"(A/N)* knows we're coming right?" Hanji asks._ (A/N)=(Aunt/Name)

 _"Yes, I sent the letter as we left Roseri."_ Erwin answers.

There was a short pause and I nearly walk in. _"I still think we should tell (N/N). That she needs to convince (A/N)."_ Hanji says _._

 _Convince? I thought- "If we tell her, she'll want to leave-_ " I swing the door open and they all look back at me.

"No one ever said I had to prove I was the Princess." I say. Quickly Hanji and Levi jump to their feet ready to catch me.

"Look I-"

"Show up, look nice fine. But lie?" I ask.

Levi then comes up to me. "You don't know it's a lie, what if it's true?" he asks.

I grumble softly before turning away from him. I go to walk away but he grabs my arm. "Alright so we have one more stop on the road to finding out who you are...but I thought this was something you had to see through until the very end." he says.

Then I grab onto my shirt and tug at the bottom of my shirt. "But look at me Levi- I'm not exactly royalty material here." I tell him. I let out a groan and walk past him back to Hanji and Erwin.

"Look (N/N), we will find you new clothes, and teach you the ways of royalty. Sure it's not what you expected but this way you can find out if they are your family. It's worth a shot even if you have to prove it." Hanji says.

I turn away from them too.  _God, this situation has only gotten worse. What kind of trouble could we get into if they find out I was lying? Surely I'd be locked away for impersonation._ "(N/N), there is nothing back there for you. Everything is in Balis." Hanji says.

"Hanji is right, you've come this far already." Levi says.

I then turn to Erwin seeing if he had any input on this. "It's up to you Princess." he says. Looking down at my necklace I let out a sigh.  _I need to know if I have a family there._

"Fine." I answer. "But no more secret meetings. I want to trust you guys...and I can't do that when you're talking about things behind my back. I need to know what is to be expected of me." I tell them.

They all nod in agreement, I set my bags in the room. But after, Hanji locks her arm around me, leading me out to the main deck we stop and look out at the sea. The wind blowing fast into the sails helping it move along. "I'm sorry to leave you out. Levi isn't one to like being open with many people...even at times, he doesn't tell me and Erwin anything. There is so little we know about him." she tells me.

"Then how do you trust him?" I ask.

"We just do, he's very protective over the people he cares for...he found me being beaten by a group of men because I stole food for myself." she explains.

"To me, he doesn't really seem to care much about anything." I mutter.

"You'll see as you get to know him more, and come to realize that isn't true." she says.

I nod hoping she was right, I let out a sigh and look out at the water. "What is (A/N) like?" I ask.

Hanji shrugs her shoulders. "I hear she's a lot nicer than the Queen." she says. "Do you want to tell me where you got that necklace?" she asks me next. I look down at it and grab the pendant.

"I've had it for as long as I could remember. It's supposed to open but it won't budge no matter how hard I try. Even with a hammer, it won't open." I tell her.

She takes the pendant and examines it, and turns it to the side. "Well there is a keyhole here." she says.

"I know, I've tried to pick it." I tell her.

Hanji hums softly before releasing my necklace allowing it to fall back onto my chest. "Maybe when we get to Balis, we can have a blacksmith try and open it." she says. I nod in agreement before looking back out at the ocean.  _I wonder what it's like there, in Balis._


	10. Shouldn't Have Let Them Dance

~(N/N)~

 

It was later that evening on the ship, the three had started their lessons on the royal family members. My job was to remember every royal family memeber, for the first day I didn't do too bad, but I wasn't great either.

Coming out of our cabin, I walk up to the stairs when I look up I find Levi walking down with something in his arms. It looked to be a dress. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Merchant on the ship sold it to me...it's for you." he says then tosses it over to me along with a new pair of shoes.

I look down at them then, back up at him. "You said you didn't look like royalty, this should be a start...now go try them on." he says.

I nod then go back into the room alone. Erwin and Hanji were both on the deck having dinner, shutting the door behind me I slip out of my old ragged clothes. This was the first nice outfit I've ever owned. The dress was white and lacy, with long sleeves and a blue bowtie. Slipping into it I zip it at the back then turn to the small mirror where I loosely tie the bow tie. The dress stopped at my ankles.

Next, I slip into the new pair of shoes. After I was completely dressed, I tie my (h/c) hair back with a bow.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood by Erwin and Hanji while waiting for (N/N) to come up.  _I hoped it fit her._  I let out a sigh and drink some of the rum that Hanji stole from the crew's pantry. I let out a sigh after gulping some down.

 _Damn, what's taking so long?_  As if she had heard my thoughts I hear (N/N) clear her throat, in which I turn my head to see. "You look wonderful." Erwin says as he stands up, walking over to her he grabs her hand while her other hand held the skirt of her dress.

"Now you are dressed for a ball, and you will learn to dance for one as well." Erwin says, he then turns to me after releasing (N/N)'s hand.

"Levi." he calls while waving his hand beckoning me to come over. I stood there for a moment before Hanji shoves me forward, glancing back I glare at her. She smiles and shoos at me, grumbling softly I walk over.

Erwin grabs my arm and places me in front of (N/N), I chuckle nervously, "I'm not very good at it." I warn her. She raises her right hand and places it on my shoulder. Taking her left hand in my right, my other hand rests at her side.

Quickly I look at my feet as we dance in a rather fast pace with Erwin counting. "No, no no." Erwin says before coming over to me stopping us both. We both part and look to Erwin allowing him to tell us what needed to be fixed.

"(N/N), you don't lead- let him." Erwin instructs.

She nods then turns to me, we resume the previous position, this time going much slower. Erwin steps away as we both step back and forth.  _Shit, what do I say?_  I clear my throat and look her in the eyes. "That uh dress, is really beautiful." I say.

"You think so?" she asks.

Turning together we got farther away from Erwin and Hanji. "Yes...I mean it looked good on the hanger but i-it looks better on you...you should wear it." I ramble nervously, spinning her out she smiles.

"I am wearing it." she says as I bring her back in towards me.

"Right, of course....I'm...I'm just trying to give you uh uhm-"

"A compliment." she finishes for me.

We start to get slower as we sway back and forth for a moment. "Yes of course." I mutter. We continued to dance silently after that while both Hanji and Erwin watched us. They didn't stop us or correct us, so we must've been doing something right. She couldn't stop smiling, and I couldn't stop looking.  _God get a grip._

Eventually, we slow down and spin once before stepping back and forth. "I'm feeling a little dizzy." she says.

"Kind of light-headed?" I ask.

"Yeah." she answers softly.

"Me too." I say, we eventually come to a stop and I hadn't noticed. "Probably from spinning." her hand were in mine now as I continue to smirk at her. "Maybe we should stop." I mutter.

We were closer now, but not close enough. "We have stopped." she says. When the realization hit me I tilt my head, my smirk grows bigger.

"(N/N) I-" I stop slowly leaning in now.

"Yes?" she asks.

We both shut our eyes as we both lean into one another, but I stop just a couple of inches from her face, my smirk drops and I slowly back off. I open my eyes and look away from her, down at her hands. "You're doing fine." I say, with her right hand I pat it gently twice before walking away.

 _Damn it what was I thinking? I can't get attached._  I head back to the cabin where I spent the rest of the evening away from (N/N) and the others.  _I can't lose sight of the money, I need it if I ever want to leave this place._


	11. Keep Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like feel free to join my discord server! We're all friendly!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CUQq2ZE

~(N/N)~

 

The next day, after an interesting dance lesson with Levi, right now I was out on the deck again looking out at the ocean. Soon I would have to return to the cabin to do another studying session of my family and how to act like a Princess.

It was rather tiring at times but I had to keep it up in order to convince the Queen's sister...or my supposed aunt that I was the Princess. Only a few days ago I remembered nothing of my past and now I was trying to remember those missing 10 years.

And over the time I've traveled with the three, I've only gotten to know a little about Hanji and Erwin...but Levi was still a mystery to me. I wanted to know the people who were helping me and taking me to see the Queen. And make sure it wasn't all just some joke into getting money or to humiliate me.

I turn back watching as Erwin and Levi played chest. Hanji was sitting between them watching and eating her food. When she noticed me looking, she gets up and walks over to me with a soft smile. "Can't stop looking at shorty." she mumbles. I dart my head towards her and then snap my neck forward.

My face heats up rather quickly at her comment. "I-I was watching them play." I say.

She gently nudges me. "Hey, I'm not judging." she says.

Sighing my shoulders slump and I glance back. "It's just...I want to get to know him...it's difficult to trust someone when you don't really know them." I tell her.

"Yeah, he's doesn't like sharing a lot about himself. Even Erwin and I don't know all that much...but Levi helped us out of bad things and has been nice to us. All I know is that his mom died at a young age and he had to find work young as a servant." she mutters, so the boys wouldn't hear us talk.

"Really? That's unfortunate." I say I glance back at him again watching as he stared at the board, moving his pawn forward. I look back at Hanji who lets out a sigh.

"Besides, once we're done helping you I doubt we'll be seeing each other again." she says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask. I knew that our time together was temporary but I wanted to know why.

"We don't typically stay in one place for too long. After we've helped you, we move on looking for another place to stay." she says. My shoulders slump.  _Well, that's too bad._

"What are you two yapping about?" I hear a voice call out from behind me, my shoulders jolt up startled by hearing another voice out of the blue. Darting my head back I find Levi and Erwin looking at us.

"Nothing Levi, just light conversation." Hanji lies.  _There was nothing light about it._

"Here you play a round with Erwin." Levi says after standing up from his seat. Hanji walks away from me while Levi comes towards me. I turn and rest my hands on the railing as I look out. The thought of our time dancing together came back to my mind making me blush lightly.

"You're not tired are you?" he asks.

I glance over at him and shake my head. "Good, I wasn't sure if the boat rocking would keep you up." he mutters.

"Levi." I say softly, leaning on the railing I look to him and he looks back at me.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Why don't you and the others settle down? Doesn't it get tiring moving all the time?" I ask.

I wondered this ever since he told me he wouldn't miss Roseri. He sighs and turns forward looking out at the ocean. "Let's just say I get tired of being in one place for too long. I'd rather keep moving, see new things, and all that other crap." he says.

"So you never thought about settling down? Even once?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, and you shouldn't worry about my intentions after we help you...all you need to worry about is convincing (A/N) and seeing your family again." he says.

With that, he turns and walks away, I watch him do so. I let out a sigh and turn back to look out at the ocean. All I wanted to do is get to know him, understand why he felt the need to keep moving. It was almost like he was running away. 


	12. It Won't Go Away

~(N/N)~

 

Outside once again I watched dark clouds start to approach. Little flashes of lightning could be seen as it got darker. A storm was approaching and rather quickly. I stood there watching even though I should head in before the rain comes, it was nearly time to go to sleep too but I wanted to watch until it started to rain.

While standing there by myself the wind started to pick up and the ship started to shift a little and I tilt to the side. Suddenly something rushed past me and a burning sensation came across my ear and face.

Quickly slapping over the area for a moment I bring my hand back down finding blood on my hand.  _What the?_  Placing my hand back on my face I turn to find no one there.  _That's strange._  In that moment I decided I would go to the cabin.

Turning around I quickly rush towards the flight of stairs, coming to the door I swing it open and enter. I shut the door again and lock it before turning to the others who were still awake. Erwin was on the bottom bunk grumbling softly suffering from a stomach ache.

Still holding my face I watch as Levi leans up from laying down looking at me with concern. "Hanji." he calls, Hanji then sits up while pushes himself up off the floor. Walking up to me he takes my hand off my face. "What the fuck happened?" he asks.

I shrug. "I was just standing outside watching the storm. No one was behind me or anything." I tell him.

He sighs and turns to Hanji. "Give me your kit, I'll clean the brat up." he says. Hanji nods and hands him the bag. Grabbing my arm he pushes me back out of the room and over to the small bathroom across the hall.

Flipping on the light he pulls me in and shuts the door. Pressed against the sink I look at him while he grabs out things to clean my face. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly. "Why do you think someone-"

"I don't know... because if people knew you were the Princess I know for fact Darius would be sending people to hunt you down." he says.

_I never thought about that before. Crap._ Lightly dabbing at my cheek he moves my hair behind my ear finding I also was cut there too. "We'll just have to keep our guard up. And no more being by yourself, in case someone does know." he says.

I let out a sigh and nod, although I didn't want to have to be supervised I knew I would have to get used to it if I were the Princess. "Levi." I say, while he continues to clean my face.

"What?" he asks.

"What will happen if I'm not the Queen's daughter?" I ask.

His eyes look at mine for a moment. "I don't know...I'm sure you could find a place to live, do something with your life. Seeing as that you'd like to settle down, I couldn't ask you to join us being that we move around a lot." he says.

_So he had thought about me joining him if things didn't work out for me in Balis._ "I see." I mutter.

He goes back to cleaning my face. "There, just don't touch it too much." he says. I nod and place my hand over the cut in which makes him grab my wrist. "I said don't touch." he scolds.

"Sorry." I mutter. It was a reflex, with a sigh he slowly releases my hand while looking at me still. And just like when we were dancing, we grew closer again. Leaning into what would soon be a kiss.

Unfortunately like last time he pulls away. "Get ready for bed...you'll be sleeping on the floor with me since Erwin is sick." he informs.

I nod my head and watch as he leaves me. Letting out a sigh I look to the floor.  _That's the second time now...why does he keep stopping?_  I shake my head and do as he says, I get ready for bed then return to the cabin.

Sitting on the floor I look to the bed checking on Erwin. "How is your face?" Hanji asks quietly.

"It's alright." I mutter.

She smiles gently before nodding. "Get some rest." she whispers. Nodding I turn away from her and rest on my side facing Levi who was facing me. His eyes bored into my (e/c) ones as he rested on his pillow. For a while that's all we did until our eyes grew heavy and we slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

I woke to the sound of thunder crashing loudly. My head darts up looking around the dark cabin. Both Hanji and Erwin dead asleep. Looking down I find (N/N)'s spot empty. "(N/N)." I mutter. Quickly getting up I decide to go look for her.

Rushing up to the door I swing it open and step out. Water poured downt he steps from the deck as the rain poured down and lightning flashed. I run up the stiars hanging onto the railing so I wouldn't slip.

"(N/N)!" I call.

I rush around deck in search for her while the storm raged. The boat rocked every time a large wave crashed against it. Coming up to the railing I look around.  _I hope she didn't fall over board...how long was it before she left though? Ah shit._  I assume the worse and begin to take off my coat but at the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of something.

Turning my head I find a figure standing on the edge. My eyes widened and a dash over to them, as I grew closer I soon found it was (Y/N). Her eyes were shut and she was about to jump off the boat.

"(N/N) No!" I call, grabbing her waist she starts to kick and scream as I pull her off the railing.

She mutters 'stop' and 'let go' over and over as I turn her, she starts to punch my chest while I held her arms tightly. "(N/N)!" I call. Then suddenly her eyes flutter open and she looks around panting.

"Darius?! Wh-where is he?" she asks, she pushes herself closer to me as she turns her head continuing to look around. She was shaking with fear and I didn't know what the hell she was talking about.  _She was dreaming about King Darius?_

"What-

"I keep seeing his face...it won't go away." she whimpers, her face hides in my shirt while I stood there. Slowly I wrap my arms around her trying to comfort her.  _So she sleep walks..._

"You're alright...you're safe now." I say calmly, resting my head on top of hers I shut my eyes. The storm finally calms down as we stood there for a while longer until she was ready to go back inside. 


	13. For Certain

~(N/N)~

 

Back in the cabin after the incident, Levi didn't sleep and neither did I. I was too shaken up by the dream and the fact that I nearly jump off the ship all because of a dream. My clothes were wet, so Levi gave me an extra blanket to keep warm with.

Again he looked at each other this time not falling asleep at all. I was afraid I'd have the dream again, and Levi probably feared I'd go running off unconscious again. I watch his eyes drift down and he points at the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asks.

I glance down and pick it up showing it to him a little better. "I've had it for as long as I can remember....it's supposed to open but I can't get it to." I explain softly.

He hums softly while keeping his eyes on it.

 

~Levi~

 

 _Where have I seen it before? It looks so familiar._  "Hmm, interesting." I mutter as I lean back. Laying on my back looking at the ceiling the images of my past came flooding back as I try to remember where I saw the necklace.

My eyes widened when I realize, turning my head I look to (N/N), she was now sleeping peacefully. Before yes I believed she had similar features as the Princess...but that necklace it... _No, stop it...you don't know that for certain._

Turning back on my side facing her I watch her sleep soundly, her shoulders moving slowly with each breath she took. My right hand comes up gently sweeping across her uninjured cheek moving strands of hair from her face.

If she was the Princess, then she was just as beautiful as I remembered. Pulling my hand back I let out a sigh. I didn't get much sleep after that, because I just watched her making sure she wouldn't run off again, or toss and turn from another nightmare.

But while watching her the memories of my childhood came to mind, and how I was just a servant boy in the palace. Required to clean, cook and repeat. Nothing more, and if I were found interacting with someone of higher status I would've been punished. Luckily now I was out of there, and free.

 

~Flashback~

 

Running out of the kitchen during one of the balls, I came to the main room where the party was taking place. I stood behind one of the pillars watching as the royals elegantly danced around the room.

Once I was able to do things around the palace the other servants put me to work, with little breaks I managed to slip past the guards to watch from a distance. I watched as he ran up to her mother who sat on the throne to the right of the King. Running up to the other pillar I watched her as she was given a gift.

Her mother handed her a small box, watching her daughter open it she pulls out a necklace. Her eyes light up before she puts it on, spinning around her mother clips it at the back before she turns around to show it off to her mother.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

Grumbling softly I rest my hand over my eyes.  _She should've found it, or got a similar one...that doesn't mean she's the Princess._

Looking back at her again I let out a sigh. But even if she wasn't the Princess...I couldn't help but feel this way. And so quickly. I roll my eyes at the thoughts running through my head about me and her.  _She could do so much better._


	14. Better This Way

~(N/N)~

 

The next night came as the ship came to a stop in the mainlands harbor. We landed in a small town called Willowshire. We were still a long ways from Balis, but we had another ride waiting for us. A bus.

With our things in our hands, we waited at the stop for it. I grew more nervous the closer we got to Balis wondering if I was cut out for this. It seemed like hours waiting there, but no bus was coming.

"Fuck this." Levi grumbles I watch as he walks over to the booth where the man stood waiting to take money or inform travelers of the bus times. I rush over with him. "Oi, where the hell is the bus to Balis?" Levi asks in a rather rude tone.

The man looks down at Levi. "Sorry kid but it left a long while ago." he tells Levi.

"What the fuck do you mean? It was supposed to be here a fuckin' hour ago." Levi snaps.

The man behind the window glares at Levi then me. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asks before cocking his head to me.  _Wait I'm not his-_

"I'm not a fucking kid, so how about you tell me when the next bus comes before I break this fuckin' window climb over the counter and-"

I shove Levi to the side before he could finish. "I apologize for my friend, he's tired. But can you please tell us when the next bus comes." I say in a calmer tone hoping he'd tell us regardless of Levi's attitude. The man sighs as he crosses his arms.

"There won't be another bus until next week." he says.

 _Next week?!_  After hearing that, Levi grabs my wrist and tugs me away from the booth. "T-thank you!" I call to the man still trying to be nice.

Levi stops and I turn to him, yanking my hand out of his grasp I glare at him, disappointed by his behavior. "You didn't have to be so rude Levi." I tell him.

He grumbles softly and rolls his eyes. "I'm tired, and now we have to walk to fucking Balis. Now, shut your trap and grab your bags." he says.

I sigh and go to grab my bags. He was worse when he was tired, he wasn't happy when we had to wake him which was the main cause of this oh-so-wonderful mood he was in. He told Erwin and Hanji what was going on and they too weren't so pleased.

And it's not like we had the money to spend on a hotel to put us up for the night, so Levi led us through town until we reached the woods. Along the way, Levi and I went over the members of the royal family again to see if I still remembered from the last time we practiced.

Next, after Hanji and Erwin set themselves up Levi stood in front of me. "Alright, now we need to work on your walk." Levi says.

"What's wrong with my walk?" I ask.

Levi tilts his head slightly. "Well...you need to look talk. And look as if you're floating almost." he says.

 _Floating?_  He walks behind me and grabs my shoulders helping me stand tall and pulls my shoulders back slightly. Then before I knew it he put something on my head. I go to touch it finding it was a stick. "Alright now walk, and stay balanced otherwise the stick will fall." he says.

I nod once just a bit before walking slowly over to him, each time I got close he backed away. "Good, just like that." he says.

"I feel foolish." I inform him.

"You look fine, just keep walking." he says.

I sigh and do so, I look down at my feet for a moment only for him to rush in and place his pointer finger under my chin. "A Princess doesn't look at her feet when she walks." he informs me.

I nod my head and not look at my feet again. Slowly walking towards him he steps back and watches me. And thanks to not looking at my feet, and the darkness I didn't see the exposed tree root. My foot gets caught and I lunge forward, but thankfully before I could hit the ground Levi swoops into my rescue.

"Thank you." I mutter as I look up to meet his slightly concerned expression.

"No problem...let's take a break...you did well." he says.

I smile at him and stand up straight. I pull the stick off my head, instead of relaxing I helped Levi gather wood for a fire since Hanji and Erwin were already fast asleep.  _It's nice when he's kind like this...I like him better this way...Oh god...I like him._


	15. Temporary

~(N/N)~

 

In my arms I carry a small pile of sticks, Levi walks up and takes them from my arms. "Rest, I'll get the fire." he says.

I let out a sigh watching him start the fire. Hanji and Erwin were already out cold leaving me and Levi to do the work of setting up a well enough camp for the night. After he got the fire going I set up a little bed for the both of us since Erwin and Hanji partnered up.

Levi walks over and sits down slowly before laying on his back. I rest on my side facing him. "Sorry...about being a dick." he mutters.

I smile softly and shake my head. "Next time just let me do the talking okay?" I ask.

He glances over then nods. Moving a little closer I let out a sigh, "You know you don't have to be so closed off right?" I mutter. Since I first met him, he hardly spoke about himself. I didn't know him all that well when I wish I did.

"Not this again." he sighs, turning towards me he rests on his propped up arm looking at me seriously. "This...partnership thing it's temporary. So what's the point of getting to know me when we won't see each other again?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Who says we won't?" I ask.

He lets out a 'tch' and looks away. "You're that confident we'll see each other again?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulder. "Anything is possible...like me being a Princess." I tell him.

He smirks softly and moves in closer. "Yeah I guess you're right." he mutters.

"So tell me something, anything." I whisper.

His eyes study my face before falling onto my mouth, he didn't look up after that until my mouth opens a little to breathe through my mouth instead of my nose. "I..." he trails off now starting to lean in again. This time nothing could stop us, and I wasn't going to let him pull away. My heart pounded at how close he was getting.

And just, as our lips are about to touch and close the space between us. We hear something that grabs our attention. We both lift our heads and look across the fire over at Hanji and Erwin. There Erwin stood in front of a dress with his hands in front of him, he was taking a piss.

I cover my mouth as I lay back letting out a soft chuckle. Levi snickers as he lays back as well. Unfortunately, after that, he turns his back to me not continuing his actions from before. _Maybe he's scared...maybe I'm reading too much into this...maybe he's just trying to focus on getting me to Balis._

Looking at the back of his head, I smile gently to myself before looking down. I truly thought we'd run into each other in the future, even if by accident. Even Hanji and Erwin...I hoped to see them again and that this wasn't just temporary.

 

~Levi~

 

I almost did it again, letting my emotions take control. I shake my head slightly as I shut my eyes tightly. _I can't keep getting caught up with her. She's not mine to have, and if she finds out what our intentions are...she'll never forgive me._ _Besides servant boys don't marry Princesses._ I needed to focus on getting this job done and getting the money to leave. I didn't believe we'd see each other again because once I got the money from the queen I planned to leave this country...and travel the world.

My soft smirk from earlier turned into a frown as I shut my eyes trying to force myself to sleep. But every time I shut my eyes...I just saw her.


	16. Mikasa Ackerman

~Darius~

 

Resting my head on my hand while sitting on my throne in the dark room I watched as one of my servants came running up the long blood-red carpet. "Your Majesty...she's still...the girl is still alive." the young man says.

Groaning softly to myself, I hide my face in my hand in frustration. "Leave me, and bring in the assassins." I order.

"Yes sir." the man says before bowing. He quickly walks back up towards the large doors leaving me to myself for a few moments longer.  _Damn brat, how is it they haven't managed to get her?_ The doors open and the two men walk in, stopping before my throne they bow.

"How is it you two haven't managed to kill her?" I ask.

They bow again. "We apologize Your Majesty...it's just she's hasn't had much time alone-"

"You kill her regardless if she is alone I do not care if you are seen, you both should be well trained to escape!" I snap.

They both nod and look to the floor in shame. "Yes sir..we'll do better." they say.

"No, I'm sending others. You two leave me now." I order.

Moments pass before the new assassin came in. A young woman with jet black hair came walking in and she bows. "Mikasa Ackerman...I'm told you're the best of the best...don't fail me." I tell her.

"I will not Your Majesty." she says as she bows.

"You know your order, I suggest you get a move on it before the group reaches Balis." I inform her.

She nods and turns to leave again. With a huff, my head returns to rest on my hand looking away from the door.  _If she can't get this job done, I'll have to do it myself...or come up with something else._

 

~(N/N)~

 

It was the next morning I woke up feeling something against my back. I was faced away from Levi, so I slowly lift my head and glance back. Levi was resting against my back, his fingers clutching my shirt.

Laying back down I then felt him shift in his sleep and his hand releases my shirt only to rest on my waist. Slowly I reach and grab his hand tossing it off of me before I slowly get up. Turning back I look back at the sleep raven-haired man.

Slowly he woke up and looked up at me. "What time is it?" he mutters.

"Still early... we should wake the others." I tell him, he nods in agreement as he slowly pushes himself up off the ground. Brushing himself up he gathers the single blanket we used to sleep on. While he did that I woke both Erwin and Hanji up so we could get moving.

Slowly they wake up to start collecting their things. After that, we hit the road with our bags we walk through the woods falling a not so clear path hoping it would lead to a road. It was now going to take longer than expected to get there...but I guess I didn't mind too much since I'd be able to spend more time with the group. 


	17. Protection

~(N/N)~

 

Days passed as we walked north heading to Balis. It was a rather quiet walk with nothing to bother us on the way. Now we were maybe a day or two, walking along the empty dirt road Levi and the other went over the royal family members again while also teaching me etiquette and table manners.

Since we were all talking we didn't hear anything suspicious around us. We all suddenly stopped when I noticed Levi looking to his left. "What is it?" I ask.

He glances over at me and puts his pointer finger up to his lips signaling for me to stay quiet. I do as told and walk up to him but as I do so someone jumped from the buses to my right. A woman, jumping back she swipes her daggers at me and I do my best to dodge, her target was my throat. 

Levi quickly grabs her and the woman swipes again this time cutting my arm. Wincing at the pain my hand clasps over my freshly cut arm as I glare at the woman. "Hey!" Levi growls, he pulls her away while Erwin comes to my side and Hanji grabs the weapons from the woman.

The woman yells while fighting against Levi's hold. Erwin's hands held my shoulders while keeping me away from the strange woman. After the woman calmed down they began questioning her.

"Who sent you?" Hanji asks.

She glares at Hanji while bringing her head up, her hair covering most of her face. Hanji then sighs and proceeds to the next question. "Who are you?" she then asks.

The raven-haired woman remained silent until Levi tightened his grip making her wince a little. "Answer the fucking question brat." he growls.

"Mikasa Ackerman!" she yells.

I watched as Levi's expression changed from cold and angry to shock within seconds of her telling us her name. "What Levi? You look like you just shit yourself." Hanji says.

Levi then quickly spins Mikasa around giving her a hard look. Then I guess Mikasa soon began to realize it too when she grabbed onto Levi's forearms. "Levi?" she mutters. Slowly she pushes herself closer to him hugging him tightly.  _What is going on?_

"Care to explain Levi?" I ask.

While awkwardly holding the girl he looks up at me. "She's my cousin." he mumbles.  _Cousin?_  After a moment or two Levi pushes her back and gives her a stern look. "What the hell were you doing? Why did you go after (N/N)?" he asks.

Mikasa turns to me now her expression soft. "King Darius ordered me to come find her and kill her..." she explains.

"What why?"

Mikasa sighs. "Because he believes you're the real Princess...he caught word not too long ago and sent others but failed to do the job." Mikasa explains.

 _I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass. Now King Darius thinks I'm the Princess...I mean I don't even know if I really am I haven't met with the Queen yet but-_  "He's hellbent on making sure that (N/N) doesn't meet with the Queen." Mikasa explains.

"Well, we're going no matter what. So you can try and stop us but if I have to we'll tie you to a tree somewhere." Levi says.

Mikasa smiles gently before turning to me. "No need...I was never really on Darius's side anyway...I was looking for a way to get some money...but I have a feeling the Queen will be more generous than Darius." she then says.

"You can't come with us Mikasa, we don't-

"You're gonna need someone to protect her. Darius will just keep sending more until he has no choice but to get up off his old ass and do something about it." Mikasa interrupts Levi.

"She's right Levi, the more protection (N/N) has the better. Beside with Mikasa quiet, as she is, she can easily sneak around the area for food and other things." Erwin tells Levi.

The two look at each other for a while before Levi lets out a sigh. "Fine..." he mutters.

Now the five of us all walk along the dirt road heading north. Mikasa was in the back keeping an eye out for us. Walking beside Levi I glance at his tired face. "Did you not get much sleep last night?" I ask.

His head doesn't turn, he simply looks at me from the corner of his eye. "No...I usually don't...but I'm fine." he mumbles.

I let out a sigh not bothering to argue with him on getting more rest. As we walk silently together my eyes fall to the back of both Erwin and Hanjis' heads. "Tell me...is there  _anything_  you remember before you were nine? Anything at all?" he asks.

I've heard the question before, and never really thought about it until now...before I couldn't recall but looking to him an image flashes through my mind of a small boy...like from my dreams the one that helps me escape.  _Can't be...that boy is only from my dream._  I didn't answer him though...I did my best to think of moments before then that were significant but I couldn't...at least not yet. 


	18. Personal Feelings

~(M/N)~

 

I sat out in the gardens sipping my tea. Another young lady was listing the names of the family members.  _Like I haven't heard this all before._  After taking a sip I turn to the young girl and set my teacup down lightly.

"Thank you for your time dear...Thank you for wasting both of our time." I tell her.

I watched her innocent smile drop and turn into shock. "Your Majesty I mean no offense but-"

"I am not offended my dear, I am simply tired. You can show yourself out." I tell her.

My sister grabs the girl and pushes her out of the room. Rising from my seat I let out a soft sigh. It's been ten years...If I could not find her then, there was no chance in finding her now. When my sister returns she smiles gently.

"I truly thought she was the one...she certainly seemed real- well she is since she's alive but-"

"I understand...but I think she will be the last. I do not wish to continue this any longer. I need to accept the fact she did not survive the invasion." I tell her.

She comes up and sits in front of me grabbing my hands. "It's not too late-"

"Sister please, I am tired of the constant meetings with these actresses. All they care about is the reward...and the people who bring them in, all they want is my money." I tell her as I rip my hands away from her. "I have to accept that all I have left is you. Accept that both my dear husband and child are gone forever." I say as I turn from her.

"As you wish...Your Majesty." she mumbles.

I turn back to look at her sadly, I didn't like when my sister was formal with me. When I look back at her, I watch her walk away. Sighing my eyes drift down looking at the cobblestone.  _I wish I had that much hope...but I've been searching for far too long._

 

~(N/N)~

 

That night camped out again, I lay beside Levi as always. Mikasa kept watch tonight and would soon switch with Levi since he wasn't much of a sleeper. But for now, we both relaxed by the fire while Hanji and Erwin ate silently.

My head quickly darts back when I hear a twig snap. I guess since meeting Mikasa I had been on edge, I watched my back and became pretty jumpy. Levi hums softly and I look back down at him, slowly I relax.

Laying back down he looks at me with slight concern, yet a hint of exhaustion in his expression. "You're scared." he mutters.

"No just...I'm being cautious." I mumble.

Then there was another snap much closer coming from behind Levi. We both jolt up and Levi looks in that direction. My hand lands on his squeezing it tightly watching as the bush we were watching starts to move.  _Maybe it's an animal- maybe it's Mikasa-_

Jumping from the bush was a small kitten. Gasping softly I quickly stand up and go over to it, I didn't care if it was infested with bugs I picked it up and held it in my arms. "Nuh uh, get that fleabag away from me." Levi says as I walk over.

"Oh Levi, it's a harmless kitten." I argue.

Coming beside him I sit down and hold the small cat in my lap. The small boy purred softly rubbings it's head against my hand. "See, he's happy." I mutter.

"We're not taking it with-"

"Uh yes we are Levi, I'm not leaving this cutie to fend for himself." I say lifting the cat up. I hear Levi grumble softly before turning to look at him.

"Fine but he's your responsibility." he groans before laying back down.

I let out a hum before turning my attention back to the fact. "I think I'll call you Davidson." I whisper. With that, I lay back down beside Levi, Davidson lays between us still purring, he doesn't seem to run away which is nice. Laying on my side facing Levi he looks at me then down at the kitty.

"Go to sleep brat." he whispers. Smiling I nod my head before shutting my eyes.

~Levi~

Slowly snores began to seep from her mouth, I then hear footstep come from behind me. It was Mikasa. With a sigh, I lean forward pressing a soft kiss into the side of (N/N)'s head before slowly getting up. Taking Mikasa's gun I head over to where she was and start watching.

Standing there silently I let out a soft sigh. "I saw that." I hear Erwin say from behind me, turning back I look at him in confusion to his comment.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"That kiss you gave (N/N)." he answers.

Darting my head forward I grumble softly. "Tch...shut up." I mutter warning him not to dare tease me.

"I'm not judging, it was obvious before that you care for her...question is will you act on your feelings?" he asks.

I sigh as my face softens. "No." I mutter.

"And why not?" he asks.

I glare up at him. "Because Princesses don't end up with commoner nobodies like me." I mutter.

"Well, what if she were to feel the same. It's possible she may not even want to be a Princess, but to know who her family is. From what I've seen and what Hanji has told me, she seems quite happy with us-"

"She is a Princess, whether she likes it or not she has to assume the throne. She is the only living heir if she doesn't take it Darius will take over. And you know what he's like." I tell him.

"Even still, if she feels the same, I'm sure she'd go to great length-"

"It's not up to us to decide. And you don't know if she does, and neither do I so just fuckin' drop it." I snap softly. Erwin raises his hands as if to surrender as he smiles gently.

"It is only a thought Levi, something for you to think about. Hanji and I will be there to support you both." he says.

I turn away from him and groan softly.  _I don't wanna talk about this anymore._  "Just focus on the job, we will continue as we have...forget about my personal feelings and focus." I tell him.

"Fine then...but you know if (N/N) finds out-"

"She won't, now go back to bed." I growl.

He looks at me seriously before turning away, turning back I look out into the dark woods keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Now I was pissed off not with just Erwin and all his wise-ass words but myself as well. I was pissed that I let my personal feelings get involved.  _You damn idiot._


	19. Things My Heart Used To Know

~(N/N)~

 

_~Dream~_

 

_I never imagined something like this to happen. But a King always has enemies lurking somewhere. I just never imagined it would be someone I believed to be a close friend of my father's._

_The horrifying images of his limp body bleeding out on the floor remained vivid in my mind as I took off down the hall. His guards along with himself rushed after me separating me from my own mother._

_I held the skirt of my gown up so I wouldn't trip and get caught. I knew if I did get caught I would be killed on the spot. He planned to slaughter us, the King of Sinira. The now opposing country that was willing to start a war._

_Making a sharp turn around the corner I bump into someone. We both fell to the ground, I didn't have time to sit around and check if he was alright, scurrying to my feet I grab his hand helping him up. "Help me!" I plead._

_His jet black hair was a mess but looking into his steel eyes I could tell he was concerned yet scared probably from hearing all the commotion. He squeezes my hand before pulling me down the hall. "This way!" he says._

_"There she goes!" I hear a man shout behind me._

_The boy and I pick up the pace rushing down the long hall, I hoped it wasn't a dead end because then it wasn't only my life on the line but the boys'. We turn onto another corner before the guards could see us the boy shoves me into a cleaning supply closet. It had a single window._

_It looked big enough for both of us to slip through. "Go, I'll hold them off." the boy says._

_He pushes me up towards the window as I climb on the crates. I look back as my hands lay on the windows. "But you will be killed! Come with-"_

_"Get out of here." he mutters hastily._

_I do as told and with all my might push the window open. I look back once more before jumping out, it was a high jump. Once I hit the grass I took off to the woods that surrounded the castle. Jumping and ducking I got quite a ways from the castle, but I knew that soon they'd find I was nowhere in the castle and would start looking elsewhere._

_I glance back for a mere moment which was a horrible mistake. Due to my lack of checking where I was going, I slip on a wet rock by the stream. The water was fast due to a nearby waterfall, and thanks to that I was caught in the current. In the water, I tried to swim and get close to the other side of the stream then climb up but it was no use. And once I came to the waterfall there was no saving me then._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

My eyes flutter open as I was shaken. Grabbing onto Levi's arms I look at him in confusion before sitting up slowly. "Are you alright? You were whimpering and talking in your sleep again." he says.

Sighing softly I nod my head. "I'm fine...what time-"

"It's still, lay down." he says softly.

Nodding I lay back with him, resting on my back my head turns to look at him. Levi rested on his side looking back at me. "What were you dreaming about?" he asks.

I shake my head and turn on my side resting my head on my hands. "It's nothing...just a dumb dream I always have-"

"It's not dumb...it obviously bothers you." he says.

"What's bothering you?" another voice chimes in, my shoulders jolt startled by the voice as I turn back.

"Hanji! Wha- How long have you been there?" I ask.

She smiles and lifts her head looking down at both me and Levi. "Oh long enough to see Levi cuddle with you-"

"Hey, shitty glasses I was not-"

"Were too, anyway what's going on with your dreams?" she asks.

I glance back at Levi who as now blushing from Hanji's teasing. I let out a sigh and sit up, Erwin comes over to sitting beside Mikasa after finding himself alone. "It's the same dream I've been having for years but it's becoming more frequent...I'm being chased...by King Darius." I mumble.

Looking at them they all looked at me puzzled, except for Mikasa who just seemed tired. "Strange...you know you can't make up faces you've never seen before in your dreams right?" Hanji asks. I nod my head.

"But I've seen paintings of him...doesn't that count?" I ask.

"Well...paintings aren't always accurate..." Erwin chimes in tiredly. I let out a sigh and look down at my slightly shaking hands.  _But it felt so real...and it always feels real apart from all the other dreams I've had throughout my life._

"We should get moving, we're getting close. We don't want to waste more time before Darius makes his next move." Levi suggests.

Nodding we all start to pack out things and hit the road again. Once I was all packed up I look over at Levi who was bent over picking up his things. I didn't even think about him cuddling me, honestly, I wouldn't know what to say if it were true. Then glancing back at Hanji she looks back at me with a smile. Hanji did tease Levi often...so it may just be a joke.

Then the thought of feelings Levi's arms around me sent a shiver down my spine. "Oi, what are you blushing about?" I then hear Levi ask.

Glancing up I quickly shake my head in response. "N-nothing, let's go." I say as I lift my bag.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the day grew brighter and more beautiful the five of us came to a bridge. Taking a short break I walk up the bridge and look down at the water. We were only a few miles away now and the closer we got the more nervous I grew.  _What if they don't believe me? What if they aren't my family?_

Glancing back at the group I smile softly.  _I guess if I don't find them in Balis...I could always be a family with them..._ I let out a sigh and shake my head.  _As if they'd let me tag along._ "What's on your mind?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Just nervous...if we keep walking we should get to Balis this evening." I mutter.

Erwin hums softly. "Yes...and you will find your family, hopefully." he says.

I shrug. "Maybe...or maybe it'll be another dead-end." I say as I lean forward resting my head on my crossed arms that rested on the railing.

"You shouldn't worry, you never know what will happen. And if you are right and it's a dead-end then we have room for another." he says.

Looking at him I stand up straight. "Really?" I ask softly, and almost happily.

He smiles and nods before resting his massive hand on top of mine. "The way I see it, a family doesn't have to be built by blood...but love." he mutters, his shoulders shrug as he turns away blushing softly.

Slipping my hand out from under his I lean in and wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you Erwin." I whisper.

"Tch, what's all this about?" I hear Levi ask, quickly releasing Erwin I turn back finding a grumpy looking Levi standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh...just talking. Erwin was easing my nerves." I explain.

"By hugging?" he asks.

Erwin chuckles and steps in front of me. "No need to get jealous Levi, I was simply helping." he says.

Levi then glares up at the tall blonde and uncrosses his arms. "I'm not jealous asshat. Tch...let's go." he growls. I chuckle softly at Levi's reaction to being called out, Erwin looks back and smirks softly before we both. Turning back I look down at the water for a little longer. At least if this plan fails I knew Erwin...and a few of the others would welcome me with open arms. 


	20. The Real Princess

~(N/N)~

 

Standing at the door of my supposed aunt's home, my heart was pounding. I held Davidson in my arms while we waited for her to come to the door. Levi and Erwin were by my side while Hanji stood in front and Mikasa in the back, as usual, keeping an eye out for things.

When the door opens a maid answers the door instead. "Hello." she greets.

"Hi is (A/N) here?" Hanji asks.

"Yes-"

"You called?" (A/N) says as she gently pushes the maid aside. Then when the woman set her eyes on Erwin her eyes widened. "Erwin!" she gasps before running out. Jumping into his arms she kisses him square on the cheek. I lean away and Levi pulls me away as well giving them space to...well canoodle.

After she pulled away he smiles gently down at her while sporting a fierce blush. "It's lovely to see you again (A/N)..." he says.

"Oh, where are my manners, excuse me. Come in!" she says ushering us all inside. The maid comes up to me taking my bags along with the others and my cat.

"Oh wait-"

"Don't worry about your cat miss, he's in good hands." (A/N) says.

Retracting my hands I nod and look to the woman who was my aunt and follow her to the formal living room. The others gather on the couch while Erwin and I stood beside each other. "May I present her Royal Highness, Princess (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)." Erwin announces before pushing me forward.

(A/N) looks me up and down as I stood there allowing her to examine me. "She does certainly look like the Princess, but so did many others." she says.

I felt my heart sink a little but was soon directed to the questioning which distracted me. Upon each question, I gave an answer followed by her saying correct or I see. By the end, we were all sat down on the couch except for Levi who stood by the fireplace.

"Finally, now you may find this question...odd but please indulge me. How did you escape the invasion at Ember Castle?" she then asks.

The others seemed upset by this question due to me not being prepared to answer it. But I thought long and hard...that's when my reoccurring dream came to mind. _Maybe it wasn't just a dream._ "I was running through the halls...until...a boy found me. He led me to a cleaning supply closet and told me to go through the window." I answer.

 

~Levi~

 

Upon hearing her answer my heart stopped. _She remembers me._ In shock, I look at the back of her head. Turning to her I was about to say something when Erwin cut in. "So is she a (L/N)?" he asks.

(A/N) stood up with the tray of tea. "Well..she answered every question." she says.

Erwin then looks at (N/N) happily. "You hear that? You did it!" he says happily before Erwin could rush to her side Hanji jumped (N/N) in a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it." Hanji mutters.

"So when do we go and see the Queen?" Erwin asks.

"I'm afraid you don't." (A/N) says.

"Come again, my dear?" Erwin asks her. Standing by the door I watch them silently.

"The Queen isn't seeing any more girls claiming to be (Y/N)...I'm sorry." (A/N) says sadly.

Not before long Erwin swooped the woman into his arms trying to seduce her into making a brief visitation to the Queen. "(A/N) my love, please there has to be some way we can get a brief interview...and I won't take no for an answer." he mutters.

(A/N) giggles before gasping softly. "Do you like the Anarian Ballet?" she then asks. (N/N) nods before her aunt turns to Erwin. "I believe they are performing tonight, the Queen and I love that ballet...we never miss it." she says before winking at Erwin.

I turn away and step outside for some air, and to clear my mind of the racing thoughts. I let out a sigh. _That's where I saw the necklace...her mother gave it to her and-_

"We did it! We see her Royal Majesty tonight at the ballet!" Hanji says before she jumps on my back hugging me tightly.

"Oi shithead get off of me." I growl softly.

"We're gonna get the money and be outta this dump!" Hanji yells.

Slapping my hand over her mouth I glare at her. "Keep it down you idiot...she is the real Princess."

But Hanji babbled on ignoring my comment. Looking away I release her. But Hanji immediately shuts up when (N/N) come running around in the flowy dress I picked out for her. "(A/N) wants to take us shopping!" she says excitedly.

Grumbling I walk over to her and walk back inside with her. _Just a little longer...and we're done._


	21. Balis Holds The Key To Her Heart

~(N/N)~

 

That evening, we all got dressed up to explore Balis. My supposed aunt led us out of the shop, I wore a lacey dark blue dress and flats so my feet wouldn't hurt. Outside the building, a man with roses gave (A/N) roses, and she passed them through giving me two.

With the second one in my hands, I glance over at Levi who stood by my side in a suit and tie. I stick the rose in the top pocket of his jacket where handkerchiefs usually went. His eyes dart down due to my sudden touching. I smile gently before turning back to (A/N). "Come on guys, I know a lovely place to go and eat." she says.

Quickly locking my arm with Levi's I tug him along following Erwin and (A/N). Mikasa stayed behind us and Hanji came to my side locking her arm with my free one. Walking along with them we all came up to a painter, working on his latest painting, the man was pretty far in his work.

After walking around we finally made it to the restaurant, as we enter the place, there were women getting ready for a show. The waiter sat us down at a table in front of the dance floor where the women would be dancing. I sit down beside Levi.

As the women began to dance, (A/N) lifted her leg to fold one over the other and ended up flinging her heel towards the dancers. She gasps and so does Erwin and Hanji, then not a moment later Erwin rushes up to the dance floor to grab the shoe. Hanji was laughing loudly while I giggled to myself, my hand landed on Levi's arm as I did so.

He looks back and softly smirks. Once Erwin brought (A/N)'s shoe, he slips it on her foot before sitting down. After taking a sip of my drink someone came up and grabbed my hand. The man pulled me onto the dance floor and I laugh as he spins me around.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as the man danced with her, her dress flowing freely with each twirl. She looked truly happy.  _Being here should help her with her memories...but I found her at last. No more pretend...you'll be gone that's the end._  My soft smirk fade as I remind myself this was only temporary.

After having dinner we all continued to walk around town before we'd return to the hotel and change for the ballet. (N/N) stood with Hanji as they walked together laughing and admiring the city. But then she slows down and walks beside me, I look up once hearing cracks of fireworks above us.

Then I hear her gasp softly making my head dart down and in her direction. Her eyes lit up as she looked in awe at the sky. It was like she never had seen fireworks before. "It's so beautiful." she says. My eyes continue to lock on her form, I smirk softly admiring her silently.

"Yes...yes indeed." I mumble.

"You're staring." I hear a voice mumble. Startled I glance over finding Hanji looking at me with a coy smirk.

Crossing my arms I let out a 'tch'. "No, I'm not." I mumble.

She nudges me in the arm and I glare at her. "Stop it." I grumble softly.

"Admit it, you like (N/N), and Erwin didn't have to point that out to me." she says.

I let out a soft growl then sigh. "Shut up...it doesn't matter anyway." I mumble.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking towards Hanji she smiles gently. "It matters Levi if things work out we could-"

"No, we do the job and then move on, just as we planned." I mutter towards her.

With that, I shrug Hanji's hand off my shoulder and walk a little faster than before so I couldn't be annoyed further about this. After spending more time exploring the city we all ended up going back to the hotel to get ready for the play.  _If all goes well...this will probably be the last night I see (N/N) again._


	22. The Ballet

~Levi~

 

Outside the theatre, Erwin and I waited for the girls. With my hands in my pockets, I stood there looking at the doors. Erwin was anxious about meeting the queen, I turn to him and let out a sigh. "There is nothing to be nervous about...she's the Princess." I tell him.

"I know I know-"

"No, no you don't know...I was the boy who helped her escape...she's the real thing Erwin." I tell him hoping he'd understand.

His eyes widen, I knew he didn't hear me earlier when I said it. "That means...our (N/N) has finally found her family...and we've found the heir to the Anarian throne- and you-"

"Will walk out of her life forever." I interrupt him as I step down the stairs away from him.

"But-"

I turn back to see him reaching for me. "Princesses don't marry servant boys." I tell him.

"I know but-"

I spin around once more holding my pointer finger up to him stopping him once more. "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." I tell him.

He leans in with a soft look of disappointment. "You've got to tell her." he mumbles.

"Tell me what?" a voice asks from behind me. I spin around on my heel coming face to face with the Princess. Her hair was up and dress covered in a cloak.

"Uh..how...how beautiful you look." I stammer.

She smiles and tilts her head. "Well, thank you." she says, extending my arm out to her she locks it with mine and we walk together up the stairs. Once inside I release her, a man grabs me to take my coat keeping my eyes away from the girl. Peeling it off I hand it to the man before looking around for (Y/N).

Then at the top of the platform after the first set of stairs I find her standing there, the dress was a pale dark blue, that hugged her figure nicely. My eyes widened in shock, she stood there looking down at me before turning to me.

Coming out of my dazed state I shake my head then run up to her. Once again I hold my arm out for her and she takes it just before I lead her up the stairs to the main room where the ballet would be taking place. After entering we received a pamphlet for the show, coming up to our seats, Erwin and Hanji sat in front of us. (A/N) was with the queen ready to keep the queen there for us.

Sitting beside (Y/N) she turns to look at me, I pull out the opera glasses. I look around until I spot the queen and her sister sitting beside her. "Look." I say as I give (N/N) the glasses. She takes them from me and looks for herself after I point in the direction. When (N/N) got a glimpse she retracts the glasses from her face.

"I hope she remembers me." she mumbles.

The lights begin to dim as the show starts, music from the stage plays loudly as the first set of people step out onto the stage.

Throughout the ballet, I watched as (N/N) watch nervously, twisting her pamphlet in her hands. Her hands shaking gently. I turn my attention back to the stage for a while longer. I could hear Hanji snoring.  _Tch of all places to sleep._

Then a few minutes later I began to hear her ripping, looking down at her lap I watch as she ripped up the pamphlet now. Smirking I take her hand in mine, our fingers intertwine and I lean to the side. "Everything is gonna be fine." I whisper I hoped this would ease her nerves a bit.

For the rest of the show, our hands remained in a tight hold, not that I minded. She was shaking less and seemed to be at a little more ease. But once the curtains fell she squeezes my hand. Leaning over again I whisper in her ear, "Come, it's time." 


	23. All A Lie

~(N/N)~

 

In the halls on our way to see the Queen of Anari, my heart pounds in my chest, I was beyond nervous. I was full on panicking on the inside. "You'll be fine, you're gonna do great." Levi reassures softly.

I turn away and shake my head.  _This is insane why did I come here?_  "Hey, hey!" Levi calls before grabbing my shoulders. "Relax you're going to be fine." he reassures once more.

As we come up to the door my heart continues to pound, I thought it might jump from my chest at this point. "Levi I don't know if I-"

"You're going to be fine, you're the Princess. And you're going to see your mother again." he reassures once more.  _But how do I know that's true? What if I'm not-_

I go to follow him but he stops me. "You wait here for just a moment...I'll go in and announce you properly." he says. Our faces close trying to hear his muttering through all the other chatter. As he turns towards the door I felt I had to say something. More than that, I had something to confess to the short raven-haired man.

"Levi." I call.

He turns back. "Yes?" he asks his face getting closer to me again.

"...Look we've been through a lot together." I start.

"Uh-huh." he retorts with a soft smirk, growing even closer now.

"And I just wanted to.." I trail off.

His eyes widened as his smirk grows bigger. "Yes?" he asks.

"Well..." I stop and look down at the floor still scared beyond words. "Thank you...Yes, thank you for everything." I say now looking up to meet his eyes. His expression then turns to slight displeasure and turns away and so do I.

"(N/N)." he then calls, I spin around hoping he was confessing to me, hoping he'd have more confidence than I did right now to tell me. "I uh-"

"Yes?" I ask cutting him off.

"I...I uh uhm." he stammers as his eyes avoid my gaze.

"Yes?" I ask once more now taking a step closer to him to fill in the gap between us.

"I want to wish you good luck I guess." he then says, my heart sank a little at his words.

"Oh." I said sounding a little disappointed.

There was a brief moment of silence.  _I should've said it._  "Uh...so good luck." he says then extending his hand to me to shake. I take it and meet his gaze as he smiles softly. "Well here goes." he says, with that, he releases my hand and turns towards the door.

Little did he know, the door didn't shut all the way.

 

~Levi~

 

With a curt sigh, I walk in, meeting (A/N) right at the door I stand tall. "Please inform her Royal Majesty that I have found her daughter." I start. "Her Royal Highness (Y/N) (L/N)." I continue, then extending my hand to the door I finish my introduction. "She is waiting just outside the door." I say before turning to look at the Queen.

"I am very sorry young man but the Royal Majesty shall see no one." (A/N) lies.

We both walk up to the back row of seats as the queen raises her hands. "You can tell that young man that I have seen enough Princesses claiming to be (Y/N) to last me a lifetime." the Queen announces in an annoyed tone.

(A/N) turns to me pushing at my chest. "You better go." (A/N) says fearing her sister was in a foul mood.

"Please if you'll just-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to live the remainder of lonely days in peace." she says turning back to look at me.

"I'll see you to the door." (A/N) says.

She pulls the curtain and grabs my arm tugging me along until we were in the main room. (A/N) comes to the door while I stand there, I turn back and head to the balcony where the queen was alone. "Now Your Majesty I intend you no harm." I say as I come up to her, I take a seat beside her. "My name is Levi, I use to work at the palace." I introduce.

"Well, that's one I've never heard before I must say." she retorts, slapping her pamphlet down she gets up from her seat and walks away and I quickly follow behind her.

"Wait! Don't go please." I say coming up in front of her I stand there with both arms extended up blocking her bath. "If you'll just hear me out-"

"I know what you're after, I've seen it before. Men who train young women in the royal ways."

"But if you'll just-"

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough...I don't care how much you've fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her or act like her, in the end, it never is her." she says as she walks away from me. In the main room now she stands in front of a table.

"She is her-"

"Levi...I've heard of you." she says and begins to circle around me. "You're that conman from Saliti, holding auditions for a (Y/N) look-alike." she says.  _Shit...I didn't think she'd_ -

"But Your Grace, we've come all this way-"

"And others have come from lands further than the island." she says now sitting on the sofa after walking around me, eyeing me down.

"It's not that-"

I nonchalantly rest my hands on hers. "I can't take this anymore, I have had enough pain and you're only making it worse." she says, she jolts up and I fall back. Then two guards came in grabbing me. "Remove him immediately." she announces. (A/N) fell back onto a chair while the two men drag me to the door.

"Please! She's the Princess if you'll only just speak to her!" I scream. It was no use, I was thrown out of the room and onto the floor before (Y/N).

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I heard it all. I can't believe I was so blind...that I actually- "It was all a lie." I say looking down at him angrily.

"No- no-" he says quickly jumping to his feet, I turn away and he tries to grab me.

"You used me." I say as I turn back glaring at him. "I was just part of your con to get her money." I say.

He darts his head back seeming as if he was trying to find an excuse. "No, no...look it may have started out that way but everything is different now because you really are (Y/N)." he says following me down the hall as I quickly walk away from him.

"Stop it! From the very beginning, you lied!" I say as I turn back charging at him as he walks backward. "And I not only believed you, I actually argh!" I groan as I turn away, Levi quickly steps around me trying to stop me once more.

"(N/N), please when you spoke of the boy who took you to the supply closet- listen to me that was-"

"No! I don't want to think about anything I said or remember you just leave me alone." I growl as I walk around him. After getting past him enough he grabs my arm, glaring back at him my other hand whips around slapping him square on the face.

After letting go I quickly walk between a couple. "(N/N) please!" Levi calls. I made my way out of the theatre quickly and headed back to the hotel alone.  _I'm such an idiot...but that means it wasn't only him...Hanji...and Erwin...they knew._


	24. Soon You'll Be Home With Me

~Levi~

 

Outside I waited, everyone, left while I stayed behind. I had to do something, I couldn't just let this go to waste especially when it could change (N/N)'s life forever. From behind me I hear footsteps and I look back for a moment not really caring but then I look for a second time when I realize it was the Queen.

Walking up to the car as she got in, I slip in on the passenger side. After her door shut I turn the car on and start driving off. I was a little messy since I didn't want the actual driver to catch me. "Slow down-"

I turn back to glance at her. "No, not until you listen to me." I grumble.

Her face turns to shock at the sudden realization. "Stop this car right this instant!" she snaps.

I ignore her as I drove through town toward the hotel where (N/N) was staying at. I drove recklessly trying to get there fast before the queen could do anything. Pulling up in front of the hotel I get out of the car, walk around and open the door for the grumpy woman. I point at her while holding an annoyed glare. "You have to talk to her- just look at her please!" I demand.

"I will not be badgered by you a moment longer." she says sticking her nose up like a snob.

Then I pull out (N/N)'s necklace I swiped away while she was in the shower. It was bad of me but this was the final thing I could think of that could help. Kneeling before her I stick it in front of her. "Do you recognize this?" I ask.

She looks down and her eyes widen. She takes it into her hands looking at it closely. "Where did you get this?" she asks.

"I figured you would, you had it specially made, there is no other design like it." I tell her.

"Answer my question young man." she says.

I sigh. "I know you've been hurt, but it's possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you." I tell her, the Queen continued to admire the fine jewelry.

"You'll stop at nothing will you?" she asks.

I smirk as I stand up straight, extending one hand out to the hotel, "I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." I tell her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

In my room, I packed my bags. I intended to catch the first train to Willowshire and then take a boat back to the island. My journey was now over and I didn't want to stay here a moment longer.

On the bench, at the end of the bed I pick up the rose (A/N) gave to me remembering the one I gave to Levi. I toss it in the trash before hearing a knock at the door. "Go away Levi." I call assuming it was him. The door opens while I continue to pack, but I stand there and shut my eyes tightly.  _I swear if he-_

As I turn my eyes widened at the sight before me. The Queen. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone-"

"I know very well who you thought I was...but who are you?" she asks.

I bite my bottom lip and look down at the floor but then back up at her remembering what the others told me about posture. "I was hoping you could tell me." I answer.

"My darling, I'm not getting any younger...and I'm tired of being conned and tricked." she says.

"I don't want to trick you." I answer honestly.

"And the money doesn't interest you either?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I just wanna know who I am, whether or not I belong to a family...possibly your family." I say as I walk up to her.

She turns and smiles at me. "You're a very good actress, best one in fact." she says. The Queen walks around me towards the door when I saw something in her hand. My hands then reach for my neck feeling my necklace gone.

"My..my necklace." I say, she stops and looks down at her hand.

"Oh yes...I nearly forgot." she says before handing it to me. I hold it in my hands and found it was opened.

"What? It opens now." I mutter.

"Yes...I have a key...would you mind telling me where it is you got the necklace?" she asks.

I look up at her. "I've had it for as long as I can remember." I answer her.

She sits down on the bench in front of the vanity as I hand her the necklace again. "I gave this to my daughter...on her birthday."

In that moment something clicked and I thought back to the dream. And an image of before everything happened there were dancing people that came to mind and then the woman who sat before me wrapping the necklace around my neck. "The same birthday before the King- my father died." I mutter.

She glances up at me in shock. Pulling out a slip of paper she hands it to me and I unfold it. There in fine print was written lyrics...to a lullaby. Softly I hum out of memory as I sit beside the woman who I knew to be my mother. Slowly more memories began to flood back in. When I stop humming the queen's hand falls on top of mine and I look up to meet her teary gaze.

(M/N) smiled happily before pulling me into a tight hug. "It is you...I didn't want to believe it- I thought I'd never see you again." she sobs against my shoulder. Quickly I hug her back sighing in relief. Happily, we sat there reminiscing which only seemed to help bring back more. Aside from the happiness, I felt utter relief that I had found what I was looking for. 


	25. Quitting

~Darius~

 

Coursing with anger, I crumble the letter given to me by my servant. It was a letter from the assassin I hired that was supposed to be the best of the best. It seemed as though she could not go through with her actions, and had little explanation as to why that was.

I rise from my seat as the servant watch in fear. "I want to be on the next ship out of here and to Anari. I'm gonna have to do it myself it looks like. Imbeciles." I growl. Walking down the steps and onto the red carpet, I made my way out of the throne room.

Pacing through the dark halls only lit by a few torches, I was going to my room to pack some things.  _Like they say if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself it seems._  Anari will be mine and I'll do just about anything to make sure I get it.

 

~Levi~

 

Outside the hotel, I looked up at the window. They had been in there for a while, I assume the pieces finally clicked. I take a step back and let out a curt sigh, then pivoting to the right I walk up the sidewalk.

When I enter the shared hotel room with Hanji and Erwin they both were sat on the bed, seeming as if they had been waiting for me. "Where were you?" Hanji asks as she gets up.

"Finishing the job." I answer as I set my coat on the bed.

Erwin turns to me, a stern look on his face. "Did you tell her?" he asks.

"I didn't have to, she heard the Queen calling me out...then I sort of took the Queen to her hotel." I answer.

"I see, well before we leave then I'd like to-"

"I quit." I blurt out.

They both look at me in shock, but it was true. I didn't want to do this anymore, the money no longer interested me. I hate to admit it but...I had fallen for someone I know I could never have. And she'll never know how I felt now. "Levi-"

I raise my hand hushing them. "My word is final, you guys can take my share. I don't want it...after tomorrow we will be going our separate ways." I inform them.

Their expressions soften as they walk up to me. "Are you sure?" Hanji asks.

I nod my head. "I'm sure." I answer.

Both of their shoulders slump and I turn to walk out the door for a little while. On my way out my cousin, Mikasa comes after me.

 

~Hanji~

 

Mikasa went after him after being silent all this time. Through all the years of us conning people, I never thought Levi would quit out of love. But I guess (N/N)- no Princess (Y/N) now, really opened his eyes.

"I guess that's it...tomorrow you and I will go collect our reward and get out of here okay?" Erwin asks.

I nod my head still feeling like leaving Levi behind was wrong. "Just feels weird now...I didn't think-"

"Well it's his choice, and if he comes back then that's fine too." Erwin reassures.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My mother insisted I come stay with her. The home wasn't the palace but it was just as grand. In her room, after changing into silk pajamas provided by her I walk in finding her going through a box of things.

It was a box of knick-knacks. Old objects from the castle, like my...my doll I use to cart around when I was little. "My..." I trail off as I take the small doll into hands.

My mother chuckles. "I remember you wouldn't let anyone touch it. You were so attached to it." she says with a soft smile.

"I remember...really you should've taken it from me to get it clean though mother." I say as I set it back in the box. She chuckles at my response before sifting through more things. That was until she found one of my drawings.

"Oh look." she says.

I take the drawing into my hand, it was stick figures of me, my mother and father. I smile as my free hand runs over the image.  _Things were so simple then._  The more time spent with my mother, the more memories started to come back.

And I finally knew who the old lady who found and took care of me was. Kostina was a woman who worked at the castle who served as my caretaker. I remember seeing her around the palace and she'd sometimes walk me to the library when I started schooling. My mother stands up from her seat and walks up to me. "I'm so glad you're alright, I must admit though, I had grown tired of looking...I was going to accept the fact that you had died during the invasion...tomorrow I will be inviting the people who brought you back to me...give them their reward." she says.

"Even after trying to-"

"I wouldn't say it was conning anymore since you  _are_  my daughter. And the heir to the Anarian throne...and their good deeds shouldn't go without a reward regardless of their intentions in the beginning." she says.

I sigh and nod in agreement although I was still hurt at the fact they all lied to me. Used me to get her money. I force a smile before she pulls me in for a tight hug. 


	26. Change of Heart

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there in the dress for tonight's ball where I would be presented before the people. Hanji was by my side, same as Erwin. They would both now be here to stay. Erwin was now a royal guard sworn to protect me, and Hanji became my handmaid. They both agreed after the Queen suggested it as their reward.

They would be paid accordingly and I'd be able to spend time with them. As for Levi, they told me he quit just last night after returning to their hotel. But, I knew I'd see him one last time before his inevitable departure. I turn upon hearing the door open and my body freezes at the sight of Levi walking in. My smile drops as we look at each other for a moment.

Then turning away from him I look back at the mirror admiring the dress.

 

~Levi~

 

She looked, elegant. Beautiful as always but now she no longer smiled at me, or had any warmth in her eyes when she looked at me. Turning away I head up the stairs following the butler, he led me to the Queen's office where I assumed she had my reward for me.

Once entering the door shuts and I stand there looking at the woman silently. I dip down into a bow, standing up straight I let out a sigh. "You sent for me Your Majesty." I announce.

Her hand extends over to the box with the money. "The money as promised along with my gratitude." she says.

I let out another soft huff. "I accept your gratitude...but I don't want your money." I tell her. She smiles gently as she steps closer.

"And what do you want?" she asks me.

"Unfortunately nothing you can give." I say, I wanted this meeting to be quick so I could catch a train. I bow once more before looking at her for a moment longer. I turn away ready to walk to the door.

"Young man...why is it that you've saved my daughter during the invasion...restore her to me but you wish for no reward?" she asks. She circles around me trying to see my face, but I turn away again.

"Not anymore." I answer.

"Why the change of mind?" she asks.

I shake my head now looking down at the floor. "It was more a change of heart." I answer honestly. "I should go." I mumble then bow to her once more. After that, I left this time for sure with no one to hold me back. Exiting her office I quickly walk down the hall and come to the flight of stairs.

Keeping my eyes locked to the stairs I quickly walk down. "Hello Levi." a familiar voice calls. I glance up finding (Y/N) a few stairs up now standing beside me.

"Hello." I greet.

"Did you collect your reward?" she asks, a look of disappointment written on her face.

"My business is complete-"

"Young man, you will bow and address the Princess as 'Your Highness.'" the butler corrects me.

(Y/N) and I glance at each other before she looks down at the old man, holding her hand out she then says, "No that's not necessar-"

"Please...Your Highness." I saw holding up my hand to hush her, I bow to her just as the man instructed. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." I mention.

She glares softly at me. "Yes, I'm glad you did too." she says.

There was a brief moment of silence as we stared at each other. "Well then. Goodbye, Your Highness." I say before dipping into another bow. As I come back up my eyes scan over her one last time knowing, this would be the last time I'd ever see her again. Then with that, I took my leave and quickly, but instead stopped in one of the rooms to say goodbye to Hanji and Erwin. Mikasa would be coming with me, I guess.


	27. It's Not The Same

~Levi~

 

Knocking on the door I step in after hearing Erwin tell me to come in. Peeking my head through the crack I find Davidson walking out of the room. Stepping in I find Hanji sitting on the bench. "I thought I'd stop by to say goodbye one last time." I tell them.

They both smile, Hanji was the first to jump me with a tight hug. I simply pat her on the back before peeling her off of me. Erwin then comes up and places his hand on my shoulder. "You keep her safe eyebrows, you hear me?" I ask.

He nods. "Will do." he says softly.

"We still think this is a mistake Levi-"

I shake my head. "This is the one thing I'm doing right." I tell them.

They both look at me, their smiles turning into frowns. With a sigh, I say goodbye one last time before leaving. As I shut the door to the room they were in I felt relief, no longer having to worry about anyone else. My job was done.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After Levi left, it was time for my dance lessons. I danced with a random man I never met before, I was uninterested in it. It wasn't the same as when I danced with Levi that one time.

The memory of us dancing together came to mind and how flustered he was while doing so. His attempts to compliment me made me smile to myself. But as reality faded back in, and I realized he and I could no longer dance together again. My smile fades.

 

~Levi~

 

On my way out I peek through the window, (Y/N) was dancing with a random man.  _Probably lessons._  I recall the one time we danced and how beautiful she looked. Even now she looked just as good. I stop and watch for a moment as the man spins her out then reels her back in. She had gotten better I'll give her that. A lot better than how we danced.

 

~Memory~

 

_"Levi." he calls while waving his hand beckoning me to come over. I stood there for a moment before Hanji shoves me forward, glancing back I glare at her. She smiles and shoos at me, grumbling softly I walk over._

_Erwin grabs my arm and places me in front of (N/N), I chuckle nervously, "I'm not very good at it." I warn her. She raises her right hand and places it on my shoulder. Taking her left hand in my right, my other hand rests at her side._

_Quickly I look at my feet as we dance in a rather fast pace with Erwin counting. "No, no no." Erwin says before coming over to me stopping us both. We both part and look to Erwin allowing him to tell us what needed to be fixed._

_"(N/N), you don't lead- let him." Erwin instructs._

_She nods then turns to me, we resume the previous position, this time going much slower. Erwin steps away as we both step back and forth. Shit, what do I say? I clear my throat and look her in the eyes. "That uh dress, is really beautiful." I say._

_"You think so?" she asks._

_Turning together we got farther away from Erwin and Hanji. "Yes...I mean it looked good on the hanger but i-it looks better on you...you should wear it." I ramble nervously, spinning her out she smiles._

_"I am wearing it." she says as I bring her back in towards me._

_"Right, of course....I'm...I'm just trying to give you uh uhm-"_

_"A compliment." she finishes for me._

_We start to get slower as we sway back and forth for a moment. "Yes of course." I mutter. We continued to dance silently after that while both Hanji and Erwin watched us. They didn't stop us or correct us, so we must've been doing something right. She couldn't stop smile, and I couldn't stop looking. God get a grip._

_Eventually, we slow down and spin once before stepping back and forth. "I'm feeling a little dizzy." she says._

_"Kind of light headed?" I ask._

_"Yeah." she answers softly._

_"Me too." I say, we eventually come to a stop and I hadn't noticed. "Probably from spinning." her hand were in mine now as I continue to smirk at her. "Maybe we should stop." I mutter._

_We were closer now, but not close enough. "We have stopped." she says. When the realization hit me I tilt my head, my smirk grows bigger._

_"(N/N) I-" I stop slowly leaning in now._

_"Yes?" she asks._

_We both shut our eyes as we both lean into one another, but I stop just a couple of inches from her face, my smirk drops and I slowly back off. I open my eyes and look away from her, down at her hands. "You're doing fine." I say, with her right hand I pat it gently twice before walking away._

 

~Memory Over~

 

After taking another moment to admire her improved skills, I then walk off heading for the hotel to grab my things. Then I would leave and never return.


	28. Is It Enough?

~(Y/N)~ 

 

Looking behind the curtain at the dancing people I waited for the time when my mother would announce me. "He's not there." My mother says I glance back at her.

"Oh I know he's no her- Who's not here mother?" I ask as I look back out at the crowd.

"A remarkable young man who gave me your necklace...and restored you to me." she says.

"No, he's probably out spending his reward money as fast as he can." I tell her.

There was a moment of silence before my mother extends her hand out. "Look at them dance..you were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles...But I wonder if this is what you really want." she says I turn to her and she looks at me with an understanding smile.

"Of course, of course, it is. I found what I was looking for." I stop and turn away releasing the curtain. I walk back a little and she follows. "I found out who I am, I found you." I say.

"Yes you did find me...and you'll always have me." she responds, I spin around to face her, her smile still holding. She opens her arms out to me welcoming me with a tender hug. "But is it enough?" she then asks.

There was a moment of silence as we hugged. I didn't want to lose her again, I had spent so many years wondering. And if it hadn't been for Kostina I would've still been lost wondering who my real family was, still stuck on that island. "My sweetheart...he didn't take the money." she says as she steps away releasing me from her grasp.

"He didn't?" I ask.  _But I thought-_

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become brings me joy I never thought I'd feel again." she says, her hands rest on my shoulders and she jumps up placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. Walking away after she goes back to the curtains this time getting ready to go out.

I stood there with my back to her contemplating now knowing the truth about Levi. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other." she says. I took a moment thinking.

"Mother can't you tell me the-" I spin around finding she had already left. Walking back up to the curtains I open them slightly looking out once more. I take a step forward but stop.  _Do I really want this? What if there is a chance that I-_

All thoughts top as I take a step back and hear something crash from behind me. Confused I follow the sound now disregarding the party. I walk out into the gardens behind the estate. I see a dark figure walk into the shrub maze, cautiously I follow. It was pretty stupid but I was curious to see who it could be. Erwin was back inside watching over my mother. Turning the corner I stop when I find the figure right there at the end of the path leading into the next area.

Confused I step forward only to be grabbed from behind. Before I could let out a screaming warning anyone nearby my mouth was covered. And...there was a chemically smell to the cloth. Within a matter of seconds of being smothered, my eyes roll to the back of my head and everything turns black.

 

~Darius~

 

I waited in a car behind (M/N)'s estate. She would be too busy along with the guard to keep watch over her daughter. But looking out the window I watch as a figure came up holding a body.  _Finally._  Opening the door the man lifts the unconscious girl into the back and I assist in setting her on the seat across from me.

Her hair elegantly fell over her neck and onto the seat. I smirk at the sight before me as I sit back. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I ask turning to the man who brought the Princess. He shook his head and smiles gently.

"No Your Majesty." he answers softly.

"Take us back to the hotel, I don't want to spend another day in this town. I have wedding plans to conjure up." I inform the driver.

"Yes, My Lord." he answers softly before driving off. Turning my attention back on the Princess, I smirk to myself upon thinking of her as my Queen.  _With this plan in motion, I should have Anari in no time._


	29. The Mad King

~(Y/N)~

 

I came to after hitting a bump. My eyes flutter up and I glance around, as my vision became clear a familiar face sat before me. Rubbing my eyes I swing my feet off the seat and sit properly letting my dress fall with my legs.

"Glad to see you awake Princess." the man says.

"What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be..." my words trail off into nothing as I gaze at the man in front of me. He was different from my nightmares, he didn't seem all that frightening. At first.

"There will be no need, I'm taking you back to my country-"

"Like hell I am." I interrupt.

King Darius chuckles softly, his eyes avert downward looking at his own hands for a split second. Then his eyes return to me, and he grins gently. "My apologies, but it wasn't a request of whether or not you were to come with me. I'm taking you and that's final." he argues.

"I am not a piece of property you can so idly take. My mother will-"

He laughs softly and hunches forward. "Do you honestly think your mother is looking for you now? If anything she's too busy hosting her gala." he says.

"But the guards-"

"Were told you left for your chambers, they won't suspect a thing of your disappearance." he says.

My eyes dart to the door, my heart racing in pure fear now that I was stuck in a car with a mad King probably planning on killing me. But first before jumping, my eyes narrow. "What is it you want with me? If you were going to kill me why not do it now and save yourself the trouble? Why take me back to your homeland..." I trail off as I connect the dots. He wasn't taking me back to kill me, he was planning on an arranged marriage. That way he'd have claim over me and my lands.

"You pick up quick Princess, I'm impressed." he says.

My eyes turn to a hateful glare, slowly moving over to the door I grab onto the handle. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, we are going rather fast Princess." he warns.

I turn to glare at him again. "I would rather die than marry you." I say. And with that, I open the door and jump out. Rolling on the hard cobblestone, the car rushes forward. Looking forward I find it at the corner of the block. Quickly I pick myself up and turn to run in the opposite direction.

Lifting the skirt of my dress up I kick my heels off and begin running away, I didn't care where I'd end up as long as it wasn't with Darius.  _This is like that night all over again. Only this time Levi isn't here to save me, nor is Kostina._  I ran for as long as I could creating enough distance between me and the car. I was surprised I didn't see the car speed toward me.

After running for a few minutes I turn back finding them chasing after me but they were too far back. Turning the corner I came to an empty bridge. It was eerie, with the warm air and cool water it created fog. The bridge had lights on either end but none in the middle. Standing in the middle I took a breather, my feet ached from the hard stone but even before they ached from the heels I had worn tonight.

I couldn't keep running, my body was too tired and the corset was too tight. I was out of breath and on the verge of collapse. Leaning against the ledge I huff trying to catch my breath.  _He's never going to leave me alone, is he? He's always going to be my number one threat._

Then my head darts up at the sound of shoes scuffing against the ground. I look to find Darius standing there also out of breath. We were frozen, staring at one another waiting to see who would make the first move. I quickly pivot and go to run off but before I could even take the first step he roughly grabs the back of my neck, his nails digging into my skin. "Ah~" I groan in pain.

"You're mine." 


	30. Together Again

~(Y/N)~

 

I was shoved to the ground landing hard on my knees and hands, scraping them in the process. I reach up to the back of my neck to rub it to soothe the pain. After doing so I was kicked at the side making me fall.

Snapping my head in his direction I glare up at him while laying on my side. "I'm not leaving without you, if I have to I'll go to greater lengths to keep you in place." he says, then from behind his back, he pulls out a single dagger.

My eye widened, I quickly crawl back in fear not having anything to defend myself with. As I came to the railing of the bridge I pull myself up. And just as I was going to turn away I stop and Darius charges towards me. I go to run again but he catches my arm and his nails dig deep into my skin enough to draw blood.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not Princess, and you will marry me unless you want to die on this bridge tonight-"

"Not if I can help it!" another voice chimes in.

Before I had time to turn my head to see who my savior was, Levi jumps Darius forcing them both to the ground. The two wrestle each other trying to flip one another over. Levi remained straddling Darius while punching him in the face.

Darius pushed and shoved at Levi trying to get him off but it was no use he couldn't tear the small man off of him nor flip him over. I walk around them then take a step closer. "Levi that's enough." I called out trying to get them to stop.

"You think can just take her from me?!" Levi yells as he continues to punch him. I jolt back as Levi's arm swings back rather far.

Darius didn't put up much of a fight and seemed to be getting tired from being punched so much in the face. His face was becoming bloody mainly from his mouth and nose as Levi's fists continued to pound into his face. "Levi please-

I reach out to grab him but before I could Darius had a large stone in his hand in which he bashed it into Levi's skull. I gasp and go towards Darius trying to rip the stone out of his hand but he hits Levi upside the head once more causing the short male to fall limp and off his hips. Quickly grabbing Levi I pull him away while keeping a hateful glare on the man in front of me who had just injured someone I cared- someone, I loved dearly.

I held Levi in my arms as his head laid limp on my chest. With my right hand, I feel around hoping he carried some type of weapon. When I found a small revolver at his waist I pull it out and point it at Darius. "Don't come any closer!" I shout.

Darius stood there with the dagger in his hands with a smirk. "Let him go and come with me. If you do I'll let you both live." he warns me once more.

I shook my head, my hands shaking at the fact I might have to shoot this man. He takes another step closer and I cock the pistol. I had one shot or so I believed, I wouldn't know I've never shot a gun before. I wasn't even sure if it was loaded. "I mean it, I'll shoot." I warn him.

He steps back only for a moment, "What do you think you'll gain by marrying someone like him? He's got no money, absolutely nothing in his name. If you marry me, you'll have everything. Your homeland, riches beyond what you can imagine. A castle by the sea- everything." he tries to convince me.

I shake my head. "That may be true, but he's more of a man than you'll ever be." I insult him. Darius didn't seem to like it, he takes a step closer, I shut my eyes and pull the trigger scared out of my mind. But after a moment my eyes open and I find nothing happened, Darius still stood there perfectly fine.  _I-It wasn't loaded-_

Then my head shot up when King Darius groans and there was a shuffling sound. To my surprise, it was Hanji and Erwin. "Guys-"

"Took us long enough...sorry (Y/N)." Hanji says.

Erwin pins Darius to the ground and more people show up, mainly the police. As I held Levi in my arms a Hanji and Mikasa came to my side to aid me. Thankfully I wasn't all too hurt, but I was worried for Levi. Looking down at his face and Hanji examines him, I knew then for sure that I couldn't live without him. And I would do just about anything to remain by his side.


	31. Family

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting on the ground surrounded by people, I watched as the police apprehended King Darius. Pulling him up off the ground they took him back to the car in which they contained him in with cuffs. I hoped he'd never be able to get out of prison for this.

Levi was now laying flat on the ground beside me as Hanji looked over his wounds. When she deemed he would be alright they all stood back and waited. I trusted Hanji's word and remained by the short man.

Thankfully the fight didn't last long, any longer then Levi and I would probably be dead. I held myself while waiting for Levi to wake. "Your Highness we need to get you somplace-" I stopped listening when I heard soft groans.

I twist back not realizing my hand was going to hit Levi, it was too late and it already did. "Oh- I'm sorry Levi." I say as I get up and sit on my knees. I grab his shoulders making sure I didn't hurt him more. "Are you alright?" I ask.

Rubbing his cheek where I hit, he nods slowly while keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I thought you were headed to-"

"I was." he cuts in.

"You didn't take the money." I mumble.

"I couldn't." he retorts.

"Why?" I ask, although I was sure I knew the answer to that.

"Because I..." he trails off as my fingertips trace over his bottom lip, so many times before we were so close to breaking the tension between us. And just as we were about to yet again, finally share our first kiss. But someone had to clear their throat and grab our attention, prolonging this ongoing tension and need. I let out a sigh and sit back, Levi does the same also looking annoyed while doing so. We both turn to look at Hanji who held my tiara that had fallen off my head after I jump from Darius's car.

"They're waiting for you." she says softly, then she hands me the tiara. Looking down at it I let out a sigh. Finding my family was all I ever wanted, and I did. But then I thought back to what Erwin had said to me that day on the bridge.

 

~Memory~

 

_"What's on your mind?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me._

_"Just nervous...if we keep walking we should get to Balis this evening." I mutter._

_Erwin hums softly. "Yes...and you will find your family, hopefully." he says._

_I shrug. "Maybe...or maybe it'll be another dead end." I say as I lean forward resting my head on my crossed arms that rested on the railing._

_"You shouldn't worry, you never know what will happen. And if you are right and it's a dead end then we have room for another." he says._

_Looking at him I stand up straight. "Really?" I ask softly, and almost happily._

_He smiles and nods before resting his massive hand on top of mine. "The way I see it, family doesn't have to be built by blood...but love." he mutters, his shoulders shrug as he turns away blushing softly._

_Slipping my hand out from under his I lean in and wrap my arms around his waist. "Thank you Erwin." I whisper._

 

~Memory Over~

 

I stand up and turn back, extending my hand down Levi takes it and I hoist him up to his feet. Our hands remain together as I look at Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa. It was time to make a decision, and I knew now what I really wanted.


	32. Never Without You

~(Y/N)~

 

"I can't go back." I announce, after being quiet for the past few minutes taking in the possibilities of both outcomes. And I knew my outcome would be better if I stayed with Levi and the others.

"Why?" Erwin asks stepping forward.

I look at them with a soft smile, squeezing Levi's hand I glance at him from the side. "Because...I don't want to be Queen...I want to be with you guys-"

"(N/N) no-" I turn towards Levi who pulls me off to the side away from them, to talk some sense into me.

"Levi, this is what I want." I tell him.

He sighs and looks up as if he just made a mistake. "But, you'd have a better life, a good home and-"

"But it would be without you...and Hanji, Erwin and Mikasa. Granted we've only had a short time to get to know one another, I've realized that I don't want to be without any of you. I'd rather give up my claims and be with you rather than spend my days not living my happiest." I confess.

"But-"

Again my fingers trace over his lips making him go silent. "(M/N) will always be my mother. And I know where to find her...when it comes time to choose a new Queen, I'm sure they will find someone more qualified-"

"Don't question your abilities...over this past week or so, I've seen how determined you were to find your family. Regardless of the times you doubted yourself, you got yourself here because you believed you could do it." he says.

"Even still, I don't ever want to be without you." I mumble.

Taking my hand again our fingers intertwine with one another gently. His thumb gently caresses along my skin as he glances down. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Very." I retort.

Levi lets out another sigh before finally agreeing with me. Turning back to the other, he pulls me along until I stood by his side. "Hanji, Erwin can you take this back for (Y/N)? She'll write a letter to her mother explaining what's going on. Mikasa, can you try and catch us a ferry?" Levi asks.

They all nod. Handing Hanji the tiara we all walk towards the closest building. Erwin went to find a stand that held cards, bringing me back the things I needed I sat out in front of a closed cafe with Levi sitting in front of me. And there I began writing the letter to my mother, saying goodbye.

Mikasa was busy getting a ferry ready for me and Levi to depart on, from there I didn't know where Levi and I would go. Hanji went to find a decorative box to put the crown in along with the letter. Glancing up at Levi he smirks softly and nods reassuring me this was what he wanted too.

While I did this, I watched the police drive away, one officer came to us and asked if we were alright and needed a ride back to the estate. I told them I didn't, that I wouldn't be going back but to give Hanji and Erwin a ride since they were going to be heading back. They decided they'd stay with the Queen and wait for when Levi and I return which was uncertain.

But as I wrote my goodbye letter, my heart pounded with excitement while my stomach churned with sadness for leaving my mother, but I knew she'd understand. She supported me and my decisions since finding me and even questioned it tonight whether being with her would be enough for me. 


	33. Unconventional Love

~(Y/N)~

 

After I finished writing the letter, I stick the letter into an envelope and close it up. Hanji took it with a smile. The two walked down to the harbor with Levi and I once Mikasa told us she found a ferry willing to take us.

Stepping down onto the dock we came to the ramp that led up onto the boat. I turn back to the three with a soft smile. "Thank you guys for everything, I promise I will write as soon as possible." I say, walking back I hug each of them tightly. Erwin lifts me off the ground as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Chuckling he finally lets me down and pats my head. "Take care of each other. We'll be here waiting for your return Princess-"

"(Y/N), you can drop the formalities Erwin." I interrupt.

Hanji and Erwin chuckle and nod. Mikasa smiles softly in the back, pushing past the others I go and hug her gently. "Although we got off on the wrong foot, I'm glad you changed your mind." I mutter.

"Tch, yeah you got lucky there...and so did Levi." she whispers.

I smile and nod my head. "Alright, I guess we should get going." I whisper, walking backward I wave to them while my free hand slips into Levi's. He led me towards the ramp, we didn't have anything with us, no money, no change of clothes. It was probably the dumbest thing possible but Levi said he had a place not too far we could stay for a bit where he had money.

But I didn't care too much, I was with him and that's all that mattered. Stepping up the ramp, Levi and I walk on the main deck where we lean against the ledge looking down at the others. Waving I called to them saying goodbye once more. One of the crew members pulled up the ramp and the ferry starts to move down the river.

I jolt as Levi's arm snakes around my waist pulling me against him. Turning my head I smile then was greeted by his lips kissing my temple, instead, I wished it were my mouth. But, it was better than nothing. From the corner of my eye, I then see an old man walking out onto the main deck.

He was a priest. Levi peers in that direction too and his body stiffens, next his arm slips off my waist before grabbing my hands. "Marry me, right now." it sounded as if it were a command. I look at him in shock and slight disbelief.

"Levi I-"

"You love me right? I know it's fast, really fast but nothing is stopping us. It'll be official then, you'll be mine and I'll be yours. Forever." he says.

Now it was completely crazy, we were going to elope. Or at least we would if I agreed. Gazing at him still in shock, I took a moment. I knew how I felt about him, and I knew how he felt about me...he was right there wasn't anything stopping us. Smiling at him I nod my head, I took this jump with him because no matter how much we had been through he never left me. Even when he lied. "This is crazy, but yes."

And for once, in the first time since meeting this man, he smiled. It wasn't too big but it was just noticeable enough for me to smile too. Then tugging me towards the priest I stand behind Levi. "Sir, if it's no trouble, could you please marry us?" Levi asks. Things just seemed to be playing out for us, Darius was now gone after failing rather quickly, Levi came back and now...we were eloping.

The man smiles and nods. Levi then turns to me and takes my other hand in his.  _I can't believe this is happening._  I was shaking with excitement and nervousness. My heart overflowing with too many emotions that once I looked up at my husband to be, I started to get teary. Levi's expression softens, letting go of my right hand he comes up and wipes away the tears from my face as they fall. It was unconventional but it didn't make me love him any less. 


	34. Always

~ 2 Days Later~

 

~(M/N)~

 

After receiving the first letter from (Y/N) telling me her decision to go with the man she loved. I received yet another. I smile gently as my eyes scan over the handwriting that was my daughter's.

_Dear Mother,_

_Thank you for everything. We will be together again soon. For now, I am with my newly wedded husband. I wish you the best and ask that you look after Davidson until we return. We're taking this time as our honeymoon. I love you, and will see you soon!_

_Forever Yours, (Y/N) (L/N)_

I smile before handing it off to (A/N) who gushes at upon reading it. "They've eloped...how romantic, it's the perfect ending." she says walking away. (A/N) was always a hopeless romantic, so this made her happy seeing her niece following her heart. 

I shake my head. "No, it's a perfect beginning." I mutter to myself while staring out through the window.

And right on cue, (Y/N)'s pet Davidson jumps up on the sofa, purring softly I go and sit beside him. He climbs on my lap rubbing his head against me as I stroke along his spine. I was happy for them and glad that (Y/N) chose what path she wanted to take. And now that Darius was in prison, the people of Sinira were going to be voting for a temporary king until they could find something more...permanent. As for Darius, he's getting the punishment he deserves.

 

~Hanji~

 

Erwin and I stood outside the stables as Mikasa came walking out with a horse all ready to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Wait until Levi and (Y/N) come back?" I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head in response. "No, I know where to find you. I've got to hit the road explore the world, or something like that. I'll write." she says after climbing onto her horse. Grabbing onto the reigns she gently taps at the horses' sides with her feet making it walk forward.

"I'll come back eventually, but I'll see you guys." Mikasa says, with no other words ushered from our mouths she took off, the horse rushes past the gate and out into the woods going where ever it was Mikasa intended to go.

Turning back to Erwin I smile. "Looks like it's just us bushy brows." I say locking my arm with his as we walk back towards the house.

"For now, until then what do you suggest we do?" Erwin asks.

I smile up and him and shrug. "Stay? We make more money working for the Queen then we did conning people." I say.

Erwin smiles and nods before looking past me. "Yes...we do, and at least we have a roof over our head." he mutters.

Before our conversation could continue another servant came running towards us. "The Queen has called for you to meet in her office." the young man says.

I nod in response. "Alright, we'll be there." Erwin tells him. The man runs off back inside and I turn my attention back to the tall blonde.

"After that, come have lunch with me." Erwin says now grabbing my hands. Looking up at him I smile gently and nod my head in response. It was something we had been doing now since starting to work for (M/N). And for now it would just be us, so who knows what could happen while (Y/N) and Levi were away making babies or something. 

"Okay." I say with a soft timid smile. The both of us start walking back towards the house again, quickly we head up to the Queen's office to see what she needed. With Erwin at my side, we took our orders from the Queen then got to work. I was happy to work here, (Y/N)'s mother was a generous woman, and I couldn't think of any reason to move on. They were my family. Always.

Walking out of the room, I turn the corner to head towards the cleaning supply closet when I run into someone. "Oh sorry-" I look up to see who I had run into, he had light brown hair and golden eyes. "I'm really sorry..." I trail off hoping to catch the man's name. 

"Moblit...Moblit Berner, and it's alright I should've looked where I was going." he says as his eyes avert my gaze. A soft blush rises in his cheeks as he looks down timidly. I chuckle at his response and reaction. 

"My name is Hanji, Hanji Zoe." I introduce. He looks up at me and smiles gently, then his right hand reaches for the back of his neck where he rubbed it nervously. 

"Nice to meet you." he says.


	35. At The Beginning

~(Y/N)~

 

Still, on the ferry, I held Levi's coat over my shoulders. Still, in the dress I wore two days ago, I gaze out at the water. The sun had already set and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. We were just a day out before we'd reach this town that Levi knew of. I couldn't wait to get off the boat.

I turn at the sound of footsteps coming towards me, it was my husband Levi. Smiling he extends his hand out to me. "Dance with me?" he asks.

I smile back and nod, peeling his coat off my shoulders I take his hand. Pulling me towards him, my chest presses against his. Swaying back and forth for a moment he then suddenly spins me out. He had certainly improved since our last dance now that I think about it.

After pulling me back in I chuckle softly as he starts leading me in the dance like Erwin taught him. Our eyes locked and slowly I start to lean into him again to kiss him but again he spins me out so I couldn't do so. With a sigh, I turn to face him again.

I thought back to our first dance and how he tried to compliment my appearance. To think we'd come so far and now be here. Married, and hopelessly in love with one another. It's only been two days and we've hardly been apart.

 

~Memory~

 

_"Levi." Erwin calls while waving his hand beckoning Levi to come over. He stood there for a moment before Hanji shoves him forward, glancing back Levi glares at her. She smiles and shoos at him, grumbling softly he finally walks over and stands before me._

_Erwin grabs his arm and places Levi closer in front of me, he chuckles nervously, "I'm not very good at it." he warns me. I raise my right hand and places it on his shoulder. Taking my left hand in his right, Levi's other hand rests at my side._

_Quickly Levi glances at his feet as we dance in a rather fast pace with Erwin counting. "No, no no." Erwin says before coming over to me stopping us both. We both part and look to Erwin allowing him to tell us what needed to be fixed._

_"(N/N), you don't lead- let him." Erwin instructs._

_I nod then turns back to Levi, we resume the previous position, this time going much slower. Erwin steps away as we both step back and forth. I should put him at ease...reassure him that he's doing okay. Levi clears his throat, and look her in the eyes. "That uh dress, is really beautiful." he says._

_"You think so?" I ask. My heart pounding upon hearing his compliment._

_Turning together we got farther away from Erwin and Hanji. "Yes..I mean it looked good on the hanger but i-it looks better on you...you should wear it." He starts to ramble nervously, spinning me out I smile at him._

_"I am wearing it." I inform him as he brings me back in towards him._

_"Right, of course....I'm...I'm just trying to give you uh uhm-"_

_"A compliment." I finish for him, finding his nervousness cute in a way._

_We start to get slower as we sway back and forth for a moment. "Yes of course." he mutters. We continued to dance silently after that while both Hanji and Erwin watched us. They didn't stop us or correct us, so we must've been doing something right. I couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't stop looking. He's actually really handsome now that I've taken the time to really look at him._

_Eventually, we slow down and spin once before stepping back and forth. "I'm feeling a little dizzy." I say._

_"Kind of light headed?" he asks with a soft smirk tugging at his lips._

_"Yeah." I retort softly._

_"Me too." he agrees, we eventually come to a stop and he didn't seem notice. "Probably from spinning." his hand were in mine now as he continues to smirk at me. "Maybe we should stop." he suggests softly._

_We were closer now, but not close enough. "We have stopped." I say. When the realization hit him, he tilts my head, Levi's smirk grows bigger._

_"(N/N) I-" he stops slowly leaning in now._

_"Yes?" I ask. He's going to kiss me...and I wanted him too...oh I really wanted him to._

_We both shut our eyes as we both lean into one another, but Levi stops just a couple inches from my face, his smirk drops and he slowly back off. I open my eyes and watch as he looks away from me, down at my hands. "You're doing fine." he says, with my right hand he pats it gently twice before walking away._

 

~Memory Over~

 

~Levi~

 

I watch as my wife walks back up to me, taking her hand I pull her in and lay her hand on my chest. We both start to slowly walk in circles watching each other intensely. After countless times of telling others and myself that it could never work, I was glad to let myself give in.

Once we were off this ferry, I had someone for (Y/N) to meet, she would be seeing my home town before I was taken to work at the palace. I wanted her to get to know more about me, and she only knows the truth of my past.

I could still remember the night we first danced together, and it was just like tonight where we felt like we were the only two people here. "(Y/N) I-"

~(Y/N)~

Cupping his face in my hands I pull him towards me. Placing my lips on his I kiss him gently while his hands rest at my hips. Just as good as the first when we eloped, maybe better. It was a kiss filled with nothing but love and passion as he puts pressure on my lips kissing me back immediately.

Our lips move in sync as we stood there in one another's arms. After the loving kiss was broke we look at each other for a moment as smiles form on our lips. Then out of nowhere Levi lifts me up in a bridal style hold before spinning me around. I laugh at his actions before he lets me down again.

A little dizzy from the spinning I rest upon Levi for support. His arms snake around me and I look up at him dazed from the kiss and being spun so fast. "I love you." he whispers.

I smile at his words and lean into peck his lips again, but I stop as my lips hover over his. "I love you too." I whisper.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure...but now husband and wife starting a new adventure together._

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this book! Thank you so much for the love and support its deeply appreciated ❤❤❤


End file.
